Legendary Crazy
by Fierystreak
Summary: Chapter 12 is finally up! The Legendaries and co head off stright to the beach. Suicune is up to his usual dumb acts and a never person joins the groups.
1. Default Chapter

lendary crazy 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. They belong to Nintendo. OK, now on with the story.

Fierystreak (Narrator): OK, let's focus on that little island in Johto known as Whirlpool island. We'll go into the island where Lugia lives.

(The camera scene changes and we see Lugia in his hidden spot in the cave of Whirlpool Island. He is just floating in the water and looking bored.)

Lugia: Stupid boring cave. There's never anything to do. It's always wait for the Pokemon Trainers to come and get you. Humph! And they always take so long.

Fierystreak (Narrator): Bored, Lugia?

Lugia: Yeah, I'm bored stupid.

Fierystreak (Narrator): That's quite weird considering you're already stupid any way.

Lugia: (gives me a death glare): Watch it or I'll use an Aeroblast attack on you.

Fierystreak (Narrator): Like that could ever happen. I'm the author. I can write whatever I like. Now go for a walk. I want to start some sort of scene.

Lugia (Grumbling): I fly, you Moron.

Fierystreak (Narrator): (Sarcastically) That's Ms. Moron to you.

Lugia: (rolling his eyes) Oh, witty comeback.

Fierystreak: Shut up. I wasn't trying to make a witty comeback. Now start flying.

Lugia: (Puzzled) where too?

Fierystreak: (sarcastically) Spain you pain! Anywhere, you moron! Visit one of the other Legendary Pokemon or something.

Lugia: (Grumbling) Oh all right! I'll go visit Suicune.

(Lugia flies off.)

(Camera scene changes again and we see Lugia talking to Suicune in Route 29 just near New Bark Town.)

Lugia: (lands on the ground next to Suicune) Hey, Suicune. How's it going?

Suicune: (cheerfully) great! I've been roaming around here for the past five hours and still no one has noticed me.

Lugia: (laughs) yeah, humans are so stupid when it comes to noticing Legendary Pokemon.

Fierystreak (Narrator): Excuse me, but I believe that I'm the Author here.

Suicune: (shrugging) yeah, so?

Fierystreak (Narrator): Soooooooo, that means everything and everyone in this story is at my command. I can make anything happen.

Lugia: (rolls his eyes) oh, sure. Like you could ever do that.

Fierystreak (Narrator): Suddenly a thirty tonne Snorlax falls from the sky and lands on Lugia, squishing him to a flat pancake.

Lugia: (his voice muffled under Snorlax's weight) Get off me, you Fat Thing.

Fierystreak (Narrator): There you have it. An instant flat Lugiacake. You don't even need to cook it. Just get one Lugia and one thirty tonne Snorlax. Make the thirty tonne Snorlax squish the Lugia, and you'll get a flat Lugiacake. See? Easy.

Lugia: (finally gets out from under the Snorlax) You and your dumb ideas.

Suicune: (impressed) where the heck did you get a thirty tonne Snorlax from?

Fierystreak (Narrator): from my imagination. Where else?

Suicune: oh.

(Just then a Raichu wearing a pink bikini comes out of nowhere and starts dancing around the grass area of Route 29. He then leaves as quickly as he had came.)

Suicune: (sweetdrop) what the hell was that all about?

Lugia: (shrugs) I have no idea. Come on. Let's leave Root 29.

Suicune: (puzzled) Root 29?

Lugia: (signing) can I help it if Fierystreak thinks its amusing to do crazy and insane things?

Suicune: I surpose not.

Fierystreak (Narrator): (grins evilly) how right you are.

(So, Lugia and Suicune leave Route 29 and head off to Route 30 near Cherrygrove City.)

Lugia: (to me) why did we end up here?

Fierystreak (Narrator): You know, that's a very good question.

Lugia: (signs) this is even crazier than your Raichu in a bikini idea. Are we just going to keep on walking and flying around all day?

Fierystreak (Narrator): I could turn it into night and make you walk and fly in squares.

Lugia: (sarcastically) Oh wow! It sounds like so much fun.

Fierystreak (Narrator): Cool.

(Suddenly the sun goes down and moon comes up. Lugia is flying in squares and Suicune is walking in squares.)

Lugia: (yelling) I was being sarcastic, you moron!

Fierystreak (Narrator): (looks at script) Oh, yeah. You were, too.

(It is now back to being day and Lugia and Suicune decide to stop walking.)

Suicune: (looks around) Any idea why we're stopping here, Fierystreak?

Fierystreak (Narrator): Yep. Wish I could remember what it was, through.

(Lugia and Suicune fall over anime style.)

Lugia: (gets up) are you trying to make a pointless humour fic?

Fierystreak (Narrator): (grins) Nope. I'm just wasting time, so that I can think of something really crazy.

(Lugia and Suicune groan)

Suicune: Arg! Why were we put in this fic?

Fierystreak (Narrator): (points at the title of this fic) Why do you think it's called LEGENDARY CRAZY?

Suicune: (dumbly) err, because we're Legendaries.

Lugia: (sarcastically) Oh, very good, Einstein

(Just then a black Pidgey with piercing red eyes appears.)

Black Pidgey: (in an evil voice) I am the Black Pidgey.

(Lugia steps on the Black Pidgey and the Black Pidgey is as flat as a pancake.)

Black Pidgey: (groans) now I am the Black Squished Pidgey.

(The Black Squished Pidgey walks off, but is still flat as a pancake.)

Suicune: (shaking his head in disbelief) this just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Lugia: (glares at me) you love doing this, don't you?

Fierystreak (Narrator): (nods and grins wickedly) yep, it's Soooooooo much fun.

Lugia: (rolls his eyes) whatever. Let's just do something a little saner.

Fierystreak (Narrator): We're defiantly going to be doing something, but I wouldn't bet that it is going to be sane.

(Lugia and Suicune both let out a long groan of protest and then they calmly walk off.)

Suicune: (gives me a questioning look) any idea where we're going now?

Fierystreak (Narrator): (points to a patch of grass not far from the one they had just left.) Here we are. Short walk wasn't it?

Lugia: (looks around) why the heck did we stop here?

Fierystreak (Narrator): (looks at Lugia innocently.) oh, I don't know. Maybe its because of that fifty tonne weight that's about to fall on your head.

Lugia: (looks up and sees that I am telling the truth) Oh, crap.

(The fifty tonne weight squishes Lugia)

Fierystreak (Narrator): (whistles innocently) wow! I wonder how that got there?

Suicune: (trying to help remove the fifty tonne weight of Lugia) No prizes for guess how. (Glares at me)

Lugia: (sounding like a drunken person) did anyone catch the number of that truck? (He falls over again.)

Fierystreak (Narrator): Ding-dong the birdies dead.

(Ten minutes later the free of us are walking towards Violet City. Halfway there we come across a Rattata wearing a black suit and a red tie.)

Rattata: I am Giovanni Rattata. (Points at Fierystreak) I have come to capture your Pokemon.

Fierystreak (Narrator): Piss off! (Kicks Giovanni Rattata and sends him flying off over the horizon)

Giovanni Rattata: (as he flies towards the horizon) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…

Fierystreak (Narrator): (shielding my eyes to look out towards the horizon, so that I can admire my handy work) not bad. Considering that this was the first time I had done that.

Suicune: Fierystreak, I think we've had enough adventures for one day. Why don't we stop now and continue later.

Fierystreak (Narrator): (looks shocked) what? But we hardly even done anything.

Lugia: (still slightly dazed, but more better.) I've had enough of being squished for one day.

Fierystreak (Narrator): (lets out a sign of defeat) oh, all right! But I just want to do one more thing.

Suicune and Lugia: what's that?

Fierystreak (Narrator): Trust me. You don't wanna know. (I cover my eyes with my hands)

Suicune: (to Lugia) why do I have the feeling that she's right?

Lugia: (looks above them to see a two hundred tonne Steelix falling out of the sky above them) probably because this thing is going to squish us at any moment now.

(Lugia was right. They were squished by a two hundred tonne Steelix. After the Steelix land it slides of into the distance.)

Fierystreak (Narrator): (Looks down at my friends who are still squished on the ground.) Wow! You guys are really having a bad day.

Suicune and Lugia: (groans) oh, shut up.

Fierystreak (Narrator): (stands up and faces everyone who is reading this fic) ok, tell me what you think. I actually wrote half of this ages ago, and couldn't be bothered finishing it until now. This is an attempted humour, so if you don't like it, then I won't continue with it. But if you do like it, then I will continue it. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Flames welcome.

(No Pokemon where hurt in the making of this fic. Well, except for a Lugia, Suicune, Pidgey and Rattata, but that's all.)


	2. More adventures, another Legendary Pokem...

legendary crazy 

(Lugia, Suicune and I make it past Violet City and into Route 32. Luckily there are no trainers there, so the three of us are by ourselves)

Lugia: I don't really want to ask, but what are we doing here?

Fierystreak: You're right. You don't want to ask.

Lugia: (Praying) If its something bad just don't let it be something heavy from up in the sky.

Fierystreak: (Looks behind myself) Er, not this time.

Lugia: (Turns around to see a forty tonne truck coming his way) Why me? (Gets squished)

Suicune: Probably because you're a big enough target.

Lugia: (Gets out from under the truck) that's it! I'm going to Weight Watchers!

Fierystreak: (Looks surprised) Huh? Weight Watchers? Hello! You were born like that.

Lugia: (Not really listening) Yeah, hello to you, too.

Fierystreak: (Decides to just give up quickly) Ok, I brought you both here, because my Poke' Dex say's that Raikou is here.

Suicune: (Excitedly) Raikou? Really? Where?

Fierystreak: (Hands on my hips) How 'em I surpose to know?

Raikou: (Appears from behind a bush) Oh, looksee! Its Lugia and Suicune. I haven't seen you two for ages. (Spots me) And Fierystreak is also here. How wonderful. Do you still have my Master Ball?

Fierystreak: (Smiles) Of course. I have all the legendaries Pokemon's Master Ball.

Raikou: That's good then. Have any of you seen Entei? I haven't seen him for a while.

Suicune: (Shakes his head) No, we haven't.

Raikou: Oh well. Never mind then. (Turns to Lugia) I can see that you've been having a bad day today.

Lugia: (Glares at me) no kidding. Ever since Fierystreak has written this story I have been squished time after time. She's only squished Suicune once.

Fierystreak: I happen to like Suicune. I like Lugias, too, but as I said before you're a big enough target.

Lugia: (Grumbling) Thanks for reminding me.

Fierystreak: (Cheerfully) you're welcome. Hey, Raikou, we're just taking a bit of a walk. Do you want to join us?

Raikou: (Jumps up and in excitement) Yeah, of course. It gets boring walking all by myself.

Fierystreak: Well, come along then.

(The four of us walk aimlessly around Johto. An hour later we finally reach Route 33 near Slowpoke well.)

Suicune: (Looks around) Well this is interesting.

Lugia: (Yells, as he looks at the grass area, the Slowpoke a nearby poisoncureberry well, a nearby poisoncureberry and Union Cave that they had just past) Interesting? There's hardly anything here, and you say it's interesting? (Calms down and looks around again) You're right. It is interesting. Can we go inside Slowpoke well? I wanna explore.

Fierystreak: Sure, but you defiantly need to go to Weight Watches, because a fat thing like you wouldn't be able to fit though the entrance of the well.

Lugia: (Looks hurt) Hey.

Raikou: (Sighs and shakes his head a little) Come on. Let's just do something. (Turns to me) What are we actually going to do?

Fierystreak: (Shrugs) Beats me. I don't really have any suggestions. We could sing.

Lugia: (Gives me a look and says slowly) We could, but I would have to kill everyone that actually heard me sing.

Fierystreak: (Smiles in amusement) that bad, huh?

(Before I or anyone else can say anything Blissey appear. Not the Pokemon Blissey, but the Blissey from FF.Net)

Suicune: (Looks at Blissey) Who the heck are you?

Blissey: (Looks proud) I'm Blissey. FF.Net author of SSBM Tournament, Zero's Adventure, War on Pichu, Pokemon 64: The second attack, Pokemon Adventure, Ask the Pokemon and Lovers to the end.

Lugia: (Sarcastically) how interesting.

Blissey: (Not totally getting the sarcasm) Yes, it is, isn't it?

Fierystreak: (Shrugs) like I know. What 'em I? A doctor? (Suddenly clicks her fingers) I know what we can do. Doctor, doctor jokes. I'll start first. Patient: Doctor, Doctor, everyone keeps ignoring me. Doctor: Next please!

Lugia: (Rolls his eyes) OK, that was funny. Patient: Doctor, Doctor I keep thinking there are two of me. Doctor: One at a time please.

Suicune: (Laughs) OK, my turn. Patient: Doctor, Doctor I think I'm invisible. Doctor: Who said that?

Raikou: I have one. I heard it from a couple of humans. Patient: Doctor, Doctor my little boy has just swallowed a roll of film! Doctor: Mmmmm! Let's hope nothing develops.

Blissey: Cool. I have one, too. Patient: Doctor, Doctor I feel like a pack of cards. Doctor: I'll deal with you later.

Fierystreak: Ok, one more from the each of us. Patient: Doctor, Doctor my son has swallowed my pen! What should I do? Doctor: Use a pen 'till I get there.

Lugia: Patient: Doctor, Doctor I think I'm suffering from deja vu! Doctor: Didn't I see you yesterday?

Suicune: Patient: Doctor, Doctor you have to help me out! Doctor: Certainly, which way did you come in?

Raikou: Doctor, Doctor I think I need glasses! Guy: You certainly do sir, this is a fish and chip shop!

Blissey: Doctor, Doctor I feel like a sheep! Doctor: That's baaaaaad!

Fierystreak: (Laughs) I think we should stop right here. (Turns to everyone who is reading this fic) I have a riddle for you all to try and solve. Here it is. A man was driving a black truck. His lights were not on. The moon was not out. A lady was crossing the street. How did the man see her? Please tell me what you might think the answer is by review. If no one gets it, then I'll tell you in the neck chapter. Maybe I should put a riddle at the end of each chapter for people to guess. I don't know. Should I?

(I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Flames welcome.)


	3. Lugia in trouble or not

Legendary Crazy-3

Author: It is now the third episode of Legendary Crazy. Hopefully this episode will also turn out good.

(Fierystreak, all the Legendary Pokémon and Blissey are for once not wondering aimlessly some place in Johto. Instead, they are in Goldenrod City. It's night time, so no humans can see them.)

Lugia: Ah! Peace and quiet.

Suicune: (Rolls his eyes) but not for long. Sooner or later Fierystreak is going to think of another plot for her story.

Fierystreak: Yes, and I've actually finally thought of one.

Lugia: (Closing his eyes) Oh, no. Here it comes. I'm part Psychic, but there's still no way of actually reading an author's mind, but I know what to expect.

Fierystreak: (Looks puzzled) um, what are you expecting?

Lugia: that you are going to squish me with something really heavy.

Fierystreak: oh, that. Well, ok then.

(Suddenly Lugia is under the weight of a 3,000 tonne Blue Whale.)

Lugia: (Somehow comes out from under the blue whale) why is it that you always seem to hurt me more then the others?

Fierystreak: because you're the biggest legendary Pokémon so far. So if I throw stuff at you, because you're the biggest, the objects I throw at you won't miss. Do you get it now?

Lugia: yeah, but don't tell me you're going to hurt me in every episode.

Fierystreak: ok, I won't tell you.

Raikou: So, what's going to happen in this episode?

Fierystreak: why don't you just wait and see?

Raikou: (shrugs) ok.

(Meanwhile Jirarudan is in his lab, trying to think of a why to capture Lugia.)

Jirarudan: once I capture Lugia I will become the greatest Pokémon Master of all time.

(Insane laughter is heard from the lab.)

(Back to Fierystreak, the legendary Pokémon and Blissey.)

Entei: Hey, Jirarudan was in the news today. You know the guy who captured Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos, so he could get Lugia?

Mewtwo: yeah, so?

Entei: well, I heard that he's going to try and capture Lugia again. He says his got the best plan ever.

Lugia: no arsehole is going to capture me. For I am Lugia. The greatest Legendary Pokémon of all time.

Zapdos: Actually, I think Celebi holds that title.

Lugia: Aw, crap. Why did the creators of Pokémon have to go and make her?

(Everyone shrugs)

Moltres: so, what are we going to do tonight? You all do realise that I'm missing my Hockey Game, right? And you all do know what I'm like when I've missed a Hockey Game, right?

(Everyone nods.)

Fierystreak: don't worry, Moltres. They replaced Hockey with Football, so it's not on until tomorrow.

Moltres: tell the (Censored) (Censored) to bring back my (Censored) Hockey Game!

Articuno: we would if we could, but unfortunately for you we can't.

Mew: (Looking outside the window of my huge Legendary Pokémon house) Hey, you guys, you should come outside and see this.

Blissey: (Looking up from where he is playing cards with Mewtwo and Celebi) what's out there, Mew?

Mew: (Waves her paw in the direction of outside) come and see for yourself.

(Everyone goes outside. Apart from being pitched black there's nothing new here.)

Zapdos: (Grumbling) I don't see anything.

Mew: Yes you do. The sky looks really dark. Too dark to be night. Obviously something weird is going to happen.

Fierystreak: Mew is right.

Suicune: so, what do we do?

Fierystreak: we do nothing except for wait and see what happens.

(So, they all wait and see what happens. Nothing happens for quiet a while, but then finally Celebi spots something in the sky.)

Celebi: hey, look! I'm not sure what it is, but there's defiantly something bright in the sky!

Suicune: (Paw shielded over his eyes as he is looking up) what? I don't see anything.

Articuno: I see it. (Points) look, it's up in the sky there. Can you see that yellowish-white light?

Suicune: (Nods) now I can. What is it?

Raikou: I think it's a spaceship.

Mew: What makes you say that?

Raikou: Simple. It's coming closer and closer this way.

(It turned out that the light was a spaceship. Well, it looked like one, but it wasn't.)

Moltres: what kind of aircraft is that?

Blissey: Beats me, but it's gonna land, so maybe we'll find out who's on it.

(The aircraft lands and the doors slowly slid open. Nothing happens for a few seconds, but then Jirarudan came out. He was wearing a white plaid shirt and black trousers. He is also carrying a butterfly net.)

Jirarudan: yes, I have finally thought of a great plan to capture you, Lugia. I'm going to use the greatest weapon.

Lugia: What's that?

Jirarudan: (Holds up butterfly net) this.

Everyone: 0_0

Lugia: (Outraged) what? You're not going to try and capture me again. (Stops yelling and points at the butterfly net.)

Jirarudan: (Looks at the butterfly net) Oh, crap. I've done it again, but no matter. I'll just use it.

Fierystreak: Hey, stupid! You can't use a butterfly net to capture Lugia. It's too small.

Jirarudan: and who are you?

Fierystreak: (Points to myself) I'm Fierystreak and this (Points to Blissey) is Blissey.

Jirarudan: And what are you and your friend doing here? And why are there all of the Legendary Pokémon here?

Fierystreak: (I jerk my thumb towards the huge house behind me) That's my Legendary Pokémon house. These Legendary Pokémon are here, because I caught them.

Jirarudan: you mean you actually captured all these Legendary Pokémon?

Fierystreak: (Looks proud) Yep. I also have other Pokémon as well.

Blissey: And all I have is a Blissey. (Cries)

Jirarudan: Never mind then. Lugia may be yours now, but not for long. Soon it will be mine.

Suicune: I don't get it. What's so good about Lugia anyway?

Fierystreak: I was wondering that myself.

Lugia: Shut up or I'll Aeroblast you.

Fierystreak: yeah, and I'll send my Magikarp on you!

Lugia: (Whimpers) please don't send out you're Magikarp. I'll be a good birdie.

Everyone except for Fierystreak and Lugia: 0_0

Ho-oh: How can Lugia be afraid of a Magikarp?

Fierystreak: (Grins evilly) oh, this isn't just any Magikarp. This is a really deadly Magikarp.

Jirarudan: enough! I'm not just going to stand here why you all talk about Magikarps! I'm going to capture you, Lugia.

Lugia: (Looks down at Jirarudan, unimpressed) Oh, really? With a butterfly net?

Jirarudan: (Doubtfully) yeah. (Lamely) with a butterfly net. (Laughs nervously) Er...would it be all right if I go back to my ship and get a much better weapon?

Fierystreak: (Smiles) Sure.

Jirarudan: Oh, thank you. I'll be right back.

Fierystreak: (Softly) that's if you can make it to your ship before my Pokémon blow you to pieces.

Jirarudan: (Gulps)

(Fierystreak is about to use all of her Pokémon to blast Jirarudan to hell, but she is interrupted by a female's voice.)

Female Voice: Hey, cool! It's all of the Legendary Pokémon!

Articuno: oh, no! What is she doing outside?

Raikou: The big question is, who is she?

Girl: (Skips towards us) I'm KuroMew.

(Everyone else introduces himself or herself)

KuroMew: So, what are you doing?

Fierystreak: we're about to beat the crap out of Jirarudan.

KuroMew: oh, cool! Can I help?

Fierystreak: yeah, of course.

KuroMew: Um, I don't have a Pokémon at the moment. I only came out here to see what was going on.

Fierystreak: Oh, right. (Hands her a Pokéball) Here, you can use my Haunter. He'll listen to you.

KuroMew: (Takes Haunter's Pokéball) thanks.

Fierystreak: All right, on the count of three we blow this arsehole to hell! ONE...

(Everyone gets ready.)

Fierystreak: TWO...FIRE!

(Jirarudan is suddenly hit by a Blizzard, Fire blast, Thunder, Psychic, Psybeam, Zap Cannon, Flamethrower, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam and Night Shade.)

Jirarudan: (Is now really injured.) what ever happened to three? (Falls over.)

Fierystreak: (Shrugs) I got impatient waiting, so I decided to just attack right now.

Everyone except for Fierystreak and Jirarudan: 0_0

Raikou: is he dead?

KuroMew: (Kicks Jirarudan sharply in the ribs) Yeah, I think so.

Jirarudan: x_x

Fierystreak: yep, he's defiantly dead.

(They all leave and go to Fierystreak's Legendary Pokémon House. The streetlights are now back on.)

_____________________________________________________________________

Yeah, um, that was just at the top of my head. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Flames welcome.

Fierystreak.


	4. Well, this is amusing Get it? Amusement ...

Legendary Crazy 4

(Fierystreak, Blissey, KuroMew and the legendary Pokémon are at the amusement park. They've already brought their tickets and are now trying to decide what to do first.)

KuroMew: I want to ride the Rapidash.

Blissey: I want to ride the Vicious Gyarados

Fierystreak: I want to ride on a Charizard.

Suicune: (Slowly) I wanna keep all of my four feet on the ground.

Mewtwo: Instead of arguing what we want to do. How about we just do it?

Mew: Good idea. I'm going to look around. Maybe I can find something.

Mewtwo: I'll come with ya.

(The two fly off.)

Articuno: That leaves us to find something to do. I'm going to visit the flying Pokémon. (She leaves)

(The rest leaves to do whatever they want to do.)

Scene changes.

(Here we see Mew and Mewtwo flying around, looking for something to do. After a while they come across a man selling fairy floss.)

Mew: (Licking her muzzle) Let's go get some.

Mewtwo: but we don't have any money.

Mew: We're Pokémon. We can practically do whatever we want.

Mewtwo: your right, but how do we get some?

Mew: Follow me. You're in for a wild ride.

Mewtwo: (Follows her) Some how that scares me.

Mew: (Cackles as she dives straight into the machine that makes the fairy floss) Ah! Pure heaven.

Mewtwo: (Also dives in) How come no one has seen us land?

Mew: Because they're too stupid.

Mewtwo: Oh. (He starts to eat the fairy floss with Mew)

(The scene changes again and this time we see Fierystreak riding a Charizard)

Fierystreak: (As the Charizard zooms right up) Yahoo! Weeeeeeeeeeee!

Charizard: (Rolls his eyes) Humans these days. They're all the same.

Fierystreak: Yaaaaaaaaahoooooooooo! I shall rule the world while riding on a Charizard!

Charizard: (Gets peed-off and tosses Fierystreak off his back.)

Fierystreak: (While falling through the sky) Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaa! (Then she remembers she can use the Ditto's ability to transform and changes into a Pidgeot)

(Ok, we'll just leave me to continue my flying, shall we? Anyway, the scene changes again and we see KuroMew at the Rapidash stand trying to decide which Rapidash to ride on.)

KuroMew: This one. No, this one. Ooooooh, I wanna ride tis one! No! No! Defiantly this one! Actually, about this one? (This goes on for more then an hour)

Rapidash Keeper: (Leaning against the fence that holds all of the Rapidash) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

(Ok, we'll leave that for now and we'll go check what Blissey is up to.)

Blissey: (Has a death grip on the side of his seat as the cart or whatever you call it starts to slowly move forward towards the jet-black tunnel in front of it.) I'm not going to pee my pants. I'm not going to pee my pants. (Keeps chanting in order to convince himself)

**Announcer:** **We are going to enter the Vicious Gyarados tunnel. Please stay inside your seats and have a nice day.**

Blissey: (Death grip still on side of seat) Yeah right.

(Everything starts off ok. The ride is going slowly and nothing can be seen except for pitch-black darkness. Suddenly two minutes later the tunnel ends and the ride is over.)

Blissey: (Gets out from the cart) what kind of ride is that? Where was the Vicious Gyarados?

Owner of ride: well, do you really think Gyarados will be able to see in the dark?

Blissey: 0_0 Well, why didn't you put lights in the tunnel?

Owner of ride: (Looks shocked) Gee, why didn't we think of that. (Leaves)

Blissey: (Rolls his eyes) Gee, I wonder why. (Leaves the ride to find the others)

(Once again the camera scene changes and we're back to Mewtwo and Mew who have eaten all of the fairy floss. Mewtwo now looks like a large, round, fluffy white and purple fluff ball and Mew looks like a medium-sized round pink fluff ball.)

Mew: That was delicious. What do we do now?

Mewtwo: Leave. (Tries to get up but can't.) On second thought, let's just rest in the fairy floss machine for a while.

Mew: (Nods) 'K

Kid's voice: I want some fairy floss, please.

Man's Voice: Of course you may. (Doesn't know that Mew and Mewtwo have eaten all of the fairy floss and picks up Mew) Here you go, kid.

Mew: Huh? What? (Notices what's going on.) No, wait! I'm not a fairy floss! Put my down this instant!

(Ok, I'll leave it at that. Poor Mew. Anyway, we'll get back to Mewtwo and Mew again later. Once again the camera scene changes and this time we see the legendary birds are visiting the Flying Pokémon)

Articuno: (Lands inside the Flying Pokémon pen) Lookie! Flying Pokémon!

Zapdos: Oh, yeah! (Lands next to Articuno)

Moltres: (Notices that they're all bird Pokémon) Party!

Lugia: (Walks towards a female Pidgeot) Hello, sweetheart. When I saw you from the sky you reminded me of the Good Year Blimp.

Female Pidgeot: (Tossing Lugia to a pool, which unfortunately happens to have Lugia-eating Piranhas.)

Lugia: (Is getting eaten by the Lugia-eating Piranhas) Aaaaaahhhhaaa! Hellllllllp meeeeeeeeee!

Ho-oh: (Shakes her head) Oh for the love of insanity. (She and the other Legendaries leave)

(Yes, another scene change. This time we see the Legendary Dogs walking towards a hot dog stand.)

Raikou: Yay! Let's grab a hot doggie!

Suicune: Hell ya!

Entei: Wait! These hot dogs are evil. Well, at least the people who made them.

Suicune: Why?

Entei: (Slowly) Hot dogs? Excuse me, aren't we dogs?

Raikou: No, I thought we were Pekinese.

Suicune and Entei: 0_0

Entei: Never mind. We shall get revenge on the hot dog man in order to honour those dogs that died in the hands of this human.

Raikou: 'K

Suicune: Let's bring on the guts and gore galore!

(The three legendary dogs start attacking the hot dog man. Meanwhile, Celebi is floating around until she notices a boy holding a fluffy-looking fairy floss. Waddling along beside him in a large round white and purple fluff ball.)

Celebi: Hmmm! (Flies towards the boy, but still keeps from being seen.) Hey, those two round fluff balls look like Mew and Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: (Notices Celebi and speaks telepathically) [Yo, Celebi! Were in a situation here. Can you help us out?]

Celebi: Certainly. (Teleports Mew and Mewtwo away from the boy and changes them back to their original sizes.)

Mew: Phew! That's the last time I'm going to eat fairy floss.

Mewtwo: Me, too.

Celebi: Come on, let's find the others.

(They leave, so that leaves me to do another scene change. Mmmm! KuroMew is still deciding on which Rapidash to ride, so about we go and see what Blissey is up too?)

(The camera scene changes once again *Gee, I could get used to this* and we see Blissey walking along the amusement park, looking for the others.)

Blissey: (Humming to himself while looking for the others) Mmmmm! Huummm! Eeee! Eeee! (Stops humming when he notices a boy in front of him.) Hey, who are you?

Boy: A boy.

Blissey: I can see that, but who are you.

Boy: A human.

Blissey: Aaarrrrrrrgg! (Decides to stay calm) I'm Blissey.

Boy: You're a Blissey.

Blissey: No that's my name.

Boy: Oh, well why didn't you say so?

Blissey: I did.

Boy: Oh, I didn't hear you.

Blissey: 0_0

Boy: Anyway, my name is Kai.

Blissey: (Sighs in relieve) Finally. Nice to meet ya. So, what brings you here?

Kai: My legs. ^_^

Blissey: 0_0

(Ok, this might take a while, so we'll leave it at that. Let's go back to KuroMew.)

KuroMew: I wanna ride this one! Oh, that one looks sooooo kwool! Nuh, I wanna ride this one. (It's now night time and KuroMew is still going)

Rapidash Keeper: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

(After about two minutes Mew Teleports everyone outside of the amusement park, except for Lugia.)

Mew: Man, you guys were taking your time getting here.

Suicune: It wasn't our fault that human was so tough and stringy.

Everyone except for Suicune, Entei and Raikou: 0_0

Kai: You lot are seriously weird. Ah, I mean you lot are insanely crazy. (Is about to leave but then stops.) Um, didn't one of you three trainers capture a Lugia?

Fierystreak, Blissey and KuroMew: Er...

Fierystreak: (Suddenly slaps her forehead with her hand) Of course, Lugia! How could I have forgotten my number one target? Have any of you seen him.

Everyone except for Fierystreak and Kai: No.

KuroMew: Um, Fierystreak, didn't you saw number one target?

Fierystreak: Yeah, so?

KuroMew: Well, isn't there a chance that maybe your number one target is in deep trouble?

Blissey: Or the deep. Ocean that is. ^_^

Moltres: I thought the female Pidgeot threw him in a pool of Lugia-eating piranhas.

Blissey: Nah! I saw the female Pidgeot throw Lugia in an ocean full of gigantic Lugia-eating Piranhas.

Zapdos: Oh, so should we go help him?

Voice in distance: Aaahhhhhhhhhhaaa! Somebody help meeeeeeee!

Everyone except for the voice in the distance: Naaaaaahhh!

___________________________________________________________________

Yay another chapter of Legendary Crazy has been done! ^_^ Does anyone really actually like this story anyway? Just wondering.

You might have noticed that in this chapter I transformed into a Pidgeot. If you read my bio you'll be able to see my other abilities. You can use them for when you give me a guest role or whatever.

Speaking of guest roles, why doesn't anyone give me a guest role? I wanna guest role! Feel free to put me in any of your fics. Especially humour fics. ^_^

Ok, remember to read and review. If you don't I'll send out my L43 Dratini, L45 Houndoom, L51 Raichu, L65 Espeon, L53 Charizard and L57 Pupitar. But if you flame me I'll send out my level 42 Umbreon, level 55 Arcanine, level 64 Articuno, level 72 Ho-Oh, level 43 Lugia, level 40 Suicune, level 40 Entei, level 40 Raikou, level 42 Sneasel, level 30 Gyarados, level 50 Snorlax and level 35 Rhyhorn. It might not seem much, but when they attack you all together you'll think twice about flaming me. ^_^

Ok, that's it. I'll stop now and let you all get on with more important things in life. ^_~ What? Wait a minute! Aren't I important? (Crickets chirp in the background as she's waiting for a reply) Oh, hell! Just review please. (Leaves while grumbling to herself about life itself.)

BTW, today was also Shrove Tuesday, which most of us probably know as Pancake Tuesday. My Mum told me that Shrove Tuesday in where you can stuff yourself full of pancakes, because you couldn't have meat on Friday. I think that's how it goes. Anyway, I'm all pancaked out, because I've eaten way too many. I really don't know much about the story on Shrove Tuesday, but the pancakes are great. ^_^


	5. Bored out of our mindsI need a better ch...

**LEGENDARY CRAZY 5**

(The cameras are on and we see Fierystreak, Blissey and KuroMew at the Legendary House, but strangely the Legendaries and UberDragonite are not here.)

Blissey: (Takes swig from soda can) Where are the legendaries?

Fierystreak: Don't know...don't care.

Blissey and KuroMew: 0_0

KuroMew: (Drinks all of her soda and throws the empty can into the bin.) So, what are we going to do today?

Fierystreak: Don't know...don't care.

Blissey and KuroMew: Er...?

Blissey: (Shakes his head) well, it's defiantly obvious that we are bored.

Fierystreak: (Sarcastically) what gave you that idea?

KuroMew: I suggest that if we're going to do something we better find the legendaries and UberDragonite first.

(Fierystreak and Blissey are about to reply, but they are interrupted by a loud knock on the door.)

Blissey: (Opens door to see a postman holding a large parcel, a sheet of paper and a pen.) Hello. Can I help you?

Postman: Are you Fierystreak?

Blissey: No, I'm Blissey.

Postman: (Raises an eyebrow) you look nothing like one.

Blissey: I never said I was a Blissey I just said...never mind. (Points behind him) She's over there. The one still drinking the soda and staring off into space.

Postman: (Walks into the house to give Fierystreak the parcel and hands her the pen and paper.) Now if you'll just sign your name here I'll get going.

Fierystreak: (Signs the paper and then shakes the box) Hmmm! I wonder wants inside.

Postman: Why don't you just open it? (He leaves)

Fierystreak: 'K (Fierystreak opens the parcel to discover loads of different items.) Wow! There must be a zillion things inside this box!

KuroMew: A zillion things? How in the world of fanfiction do they fit in there?

Fierystreak: (Gives her a 'duh' look) Heeeeeloooo! This is a fanfiction.

KuroMew: Oh.

(Just then Entei walks in carrying a bottle of red liquid.)

Fierystreak: Where the hell where you and where are the others?

Entei: Takes swig from red liquid in bottle) Out.

Fierystreak: I can see that. What are you drinking, anyway?

Entei: Lava in a bottle.

Everyone except for Entei: What?

Entei: Lava in a bottle.

Blissey: Yeah, yeah we heard you the first time. We meant 'what' as in surprised.

Entei: I knew that.

Blissey: How?

Entei: (Takes another swig of lava) You just told me.

Everyone except for Entei: 0_0

KuroMew: So, what's in that box?

Fierystreak: Don't know...

Blissey: Yeah, yeah we know! Don't know...don't care. Anyway, I'm taking a look inside that box.

Fierystreak: Good luck.

Blissey: (Ignores her) OMG!

Entei: OMG?

KuroMew: It stands for Oh My God.

Entei: I knew...

Fierystreak: (Threatening glare) Say it and I'll shove that bottle of lava right up your...

Entei: 0_0

KuroMew: What's in there, Blissey?

Blissey: (Looks confused) In what?

KuroMew: The box, duh.

Blissey: What box?

KuroMew: (Almost totally losing it) The one right in front of you!

Blissey: Oh that box. ^_^

Fierystreak and KuroMew (Entei is too busy drinking lava): 0_0

Fierystreak: So, don't keep us waiting. What's in there?

Blissey: Well, I was going to keep you two entertained by telling you about my brilliant discover, but the truth is I can't.

KuroMew: Why not?

Blissey: Because the box is empty.

KuroMew and Fierystreak: 0_0

Fierystreak: Who would send me an empty parcel?

KuroMew: Some stupid person who forgot to put the item in?

Fierystreak: There's are loads of stupid people, so take your pick.

KuroMew: How about Tracey.

Fierystreak: I said stupid, not brain dead.

Blissey: Oh well. He's all of those things.

Fierystreak: Huh-hah! I wonder where the others are.

(Just then UberDragonite and the other legendaries enter the Legendary House.)

Fierystreak: It's about time. Where have you lot been?

Suicune: Out.

Fierystreak: I know that.

Suicune: Then why did you ask?

Fierystreak: (Sighs) Never mind. Explaining things to you could take off twenty of my years.

Suicune: It couldn't do that.

Fierystreak: Yeah, you're right. It'll take of seventy of my years.

Suicune: Man, you're gonna be old by then.

Fierystreak: (Sarcastically) what gave you that idea?

Suicune: My brain.

Fierystreak: Which leaves me to the question, what brain?

Suicune: (Shrugs) don't know.

Everyone except for Suicune and Entei who is still drinking lava: 0_0

Moltres: So, what are we doing today?

Fierystreak: (Shrugs) don't know. I was thinking of chilling out here.

Suicune: Chilling out? You mean I can freeze this place with an Ice attack or something?

Fierystreak: No, but I can throw you out the window.

Suicune: Um, we're fifty stories up and I can't fly.

Fierystreak: Exactly.

Suicune: 0_0

UberDragonite: Hanging out here sounds nice, but we just have to figure out what to do.

Lugia: I just hope I don't have to get hurt or anything.

Fierystreak: Which reminds me. (Turns to Lugia and smiles sweetly) Lugia can you swim?

Lugia: Defiantly.

Fierystreak: In electrified water?

Lugia: Huh-oh!

(Fierystreak clicks her fingers and Lugia disappears. A few seconds later the sound of electricity is crackling and repeated screams of pain and terror is heard.)

Fierystreak: There, almost forgot. (Continues on as if nothing has happened) Ok, so what are we doing now?

Everyone: 0_0

KuroMew: We could watch TV.

UberDragonite: (Slumps down onto a chair and grabs the remote) Great. I'll channel surf.

Suicune: (Totally confused) On the remote?

Fierystreak: (Can't be bothered explaining) Never mind. Just watch.

Suicune: The remote or the TV?

KuroMew: The TV, duh.

Suicune: Oh.

(So, our heroes decide to watch TV. UberDragonite flicks through the channels until he comes to a documentary on Snorlax.)

Raikou: Hey look, I think I've found my Mum.

(Everyone except for Raikou gets a vision of a gigantic overweight female Raikou crushing buildings with her thousand tons of fat.)

Blissey: (Winces) not a good thought.

KuroMew: I'll say.

(UberDragonite continues to flick through the channels until he comes to what looks like an interesting program)

Zapdos: What is this show? (Asks while watching two people in bed)

UberDragonite: (Quickly changes the channel.) Uh, I don't think that's appropriate for young audiences.

(Everyone knows what he's talks about, but Suicune looks confused.)

Fierystreak: Looks like we have to give up on TV.

Suicune: Right. (Picks up TV and goes to throw it out of the window, which happens to be closed)

Fierystreak: No don't...

Suicune: (Throws the TV out through the closed window)

Fierystreak: (Finishing sentence) throw the TV out the window. (Sighs)

Suicune: (Looks confused) but you said that we were going to give up on TV.

Fierystreak: Yeah, but I didn't mean throw it out the window, which, by the way, happens to be closed.

Suicune: (Looks at broken window) Really? It looks open to me.

Fierystreak: (Has her fists clenched) that's because you smashed the window.

KuroMew: So, what do we do now?

Raikou: We can go fight against a Snorlax and use our strongest attacks.

Articuno: Been there. Done that.

Mewtwo: We could go swimming.

Entei: (Throws empty lava bottle in trash can) haven't been there. Don't want to do that. (Suddenly looks like this 0_o) Aaaaaaahhhhhaaaaa! MAD ENTEI ON THE LOSE!

Blissey: He's right you know. J 

Entei: (Is still running around like a lunatic)

Suicune: (Squirts a blast of water on him)

Entei: (Stops running around) Yay! I'm cured. (Starts running around madly again) Or not.

Fierystreak: Oh, just leave him.

(Just then Lugia enters the rooms all bruised up, partly paralysed and really weak)

Lugia: (Gasping) I think I need to have a lie down. (Collapses)

Fierystreak: (Nudges Lugia's wing with her foot) Yeah, I'd say that would be a very good idea.

UberDragonite: Ok, what are we going to do now?

Fierystreak: Nothing we can do now except for give Entei another bottle of lava and heal Lugia. Ok maybe not the last part. ^_^

KuroMew: Think Lugia heard ya?

Fierystreak: (Looks at Lugia's still form) Nah.

KuroMew: That's good then. So, what now?

Fierystreak: (Sits down on chair) now we just sit back, relax and enjoy what's left of today.

Suicune: Can I freeze this place into an icicle?

Everyone except for Entei, Lugia and Suicune: No!

Blissey: Articuno is the Ice-type anyway.

Suicune: Yeah, but I know Ice-type moves.

Fierystreak: (Glares threateningly) Yeah, and I know some attack moves of my own.

Suicune: 0_0

UberDragonite: I guess that since we can't find anything else to do then that's the end of this episode, right?

Fierystreak: Right. Now if you all excuse me I'm going to heal Lugia. (Returns Lugia in his Master Ball and leaves the room.)

KuroMew: Well that went swell. Ok, I'll ask again. What next?

Blissey: Now we wait for the next episode.

Suicune: Oh, goody.

_____________________________________________________________________

And so ends another chapter of Legendary Crazy. Yeah, crazy I know, but it's a humour fic. It's not surpose to have an actual plot. Besides, I wouldn't have called it legendary crazy if it weren't about legendaries and craziness.

Has anyone ever written a really insane fic or knows someone who has? Maybe I might write one some day. J 

You know I could send you all my strongest Pokémon on you if you don't review, but I don't think they'll all fit on the plane. ^_~.

Reviewing my stories would be well appreciated. You can send flames as well, but the only return you'll get is a good swift blast of my Lugia's Aeroblast. _

I'm also open for suggestions on chapter 6. Hopefully I'll be able to make this story above loads of chapters. I wonder how many I'll do this year.

Oh, and before I forget. Special thanks to Culbo who put me on his/her fic as a guest. I'll be looking forward to being in more guest roles, but for now I have to leave. Cya.

Fierystreak.


	6. The Cookies of Insanity and the Muffins ...

****

Legendary Crazy 6

A/N: Here is the sixth episode of Legendary Crazy. I hope you enjoy it, so please read and review. BTW, this humorous fic has absolutely no plot in it whatsoever, so enjoy.

(UberDragonite sat lazily on a couch sipping a can of Pepsi. On each side of him were Fierystreak and Blissey, also drinking Pepsi. Kuromew had left to go back home.)

Blissey: (Takes a sip of his drink) I guess we're going to start off with the drinking routine like in the last chapter.

Fierystreak: (Throws her can in bin) Seems that way. We're also still in my Legendary Pokémon house.

UberDragonite: (Looks thoughtful) Remember that box that was sent to Fierystreak? I wonder if it really was empty.

Blissey: (Rolls his eyes) Come on off it, there's no way known that the empty box is suddenly going to be filled with stuff.

Fierystreak: (Looks inside box) Wow, look at that, it's not an empty box anymore.

Blissey: Quiet jerking my chain. (Peers in box and finds that it is indeed filled up with something.) Ok, I stand corrected.

Fierystreak: Actually you're sitting down.

Blissey: (Grumbling) Don't be a smart alack.

UberDragonite: So, what's in the box?

Fierystreak: I hate that kiddies show.

Blissey: So, why do you watch it?

Fierystreak: I don't. (Looks inside box and pulls out a note) Mmmm, appears to be something written here. (Reading) Beware those who receive this box. It contains The Cookies of Insanity and The Muffins of Hyperness. Aw, how thoughtful. (Chucks note away.)

UberDragonite: Seems a little corny to me. I wonder how they taste anyway. (Picks up a cookie and shoves it into his mouth.) (With mouth full.) Hey, not bad.

Blissey: Reminds me of a Chocolate Chip Cookie. (Takes a muffin and eats it.) Ooooh, the muffins nice.

Fierystreak: (As UberDragonite takes another Cookie and Blissey takes another Muffin.) Um, shouldn't you guys stop eating now?

UberDragonite: Nope, must have more Cookies. (Takes another one and eats it.)

Blissey: I must have more Muffins. (Takes another one and eats it.)

Fierystreak: (Muttering) the only thing you two need at the moment is some sense.

(After about half-an-hour or so the box is completely empty.)

UberDragonite: Yum! That was delicious. Too bad there isn't anymore. (Suddenly rans around the room yelling.) THERE IS A T-REX IN MY CLOSET!

Fierystreak: (Confused) T-Rex? Excuse me, T-Rex? A T-Rex can't fit in your closet.

UberDragonite: (Stops running long enough to say.) Tell him that. (Goes back to running and saying insane things.)

Fierystreak: (Turns to Blissey) don't tell me, you're going to do something weird too, right?

Blissey: Yep. (Jumps up from the couch and starts running around yelled.) I'M HYPER! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Fierystreak: (Scratches head in wonder) I swear those two have absolutely no life whatsoever.

(Just then Mew appears.)

Mew: (Seeing UberDragonite and Blissey running around yelling out various things.) Oh my, what happened here?

Fierystreak: (Dully) it was a dark and stormy night-

Mew: just tell me the true story would you?

Fierystreak: (Looking out of the window that Suicune had smashed) What? It is a dark and stormy night.

Mew: (Taps foot impatiently) well?

Fierystreak: (Sighs) Oh, all right. UberDragonite ate The Cookies of Insanity and Blissey ate The Muffins of Hyperness.)

Mew: Ah, well I have just the solution.

Fierystreak: Throw them out the window?

Mew: No, but that was going to be my second solution.

Fierystreak: So, what's the first?

Mew: Well, you need to find The Cookies of Sanity and The Muffins of Normalness.

Fierystreak: Where will I find them?

Mew: (Thinks for a minute) Well, you could go to Crazy Valley and ask someone for some Cookies of Sanity and Muffins of Normalness.

Fierystreak: (Sighs) Has my life gone completely weird since I've started this fic or what?

Mew: You better hurry. You have a deadline of four hours.

Fierystreak: Then what happens?

Mew: UberDragonite will stay insane forever and Blissey will stay hyper forever.

Fierystreak: Hey that doesn't sound too bad.

Mew: And for not helping them in time you won't be an Espeon Hybrid anymore and you also won't be able to change into your Were-Houndoom form.

Fierystreak: But I can still shape-shift, right?

Mew: That will be gone too.

Fierystreak: (Groans) Aw man! Why me?

Mew: oh, and you'd better take these. (Hands her six Pokéballs.) They contain your Pokémon, but you have so many I just picked six at random.

Fierystreak: Really? So, for all you know there could be a Magikarp or a Weedle or a Caterpie or some other weak Pokémon?

Mew: Actually, no, you evolved all of your Pokémon. I just picked something I thought would be helpful.

Fierystreak: Right, thanks. In the meantime what are you and the other Legendaries are going to do?

Mew: We're coming with you and so are UberDragonite and Blissey.

Fierystreak: (Sarcastically) Gee, lucky me. (Groans)

Mew: Hey, look in the bright side: you'll have your number one target with you.

Fierystreak: (Brightens up and smiles) FANTASTIC! (Runs off)

Mew: (Following her) here we go again.

_____________________________________________________________________

Yay! Me, the Legendaries and my fallow authors are finally going on an adventure! Heh! Can we find the Cookies of Sanity and the Muffins of Normalness before UberDragonite is completely insane, Blissey is hyper forever and I lose my abilities? Find out in the next chapter.

Ah! I always wanted to do that. Now I have, so review. ^_^ Pretty please with a Lugia on top?

Fierystreak


	7. The Cookies of Insanity and the Muffins ...

**Legendary Crazy 7**

A/N: This is obviously the second part of The Cookies of Insanity and the Muffins of Hyperness. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

(Fierystreak, the Legendary Pokémon, UberDragonite and Blissey had found themselves at Goldenrod's train Station.)

Suicune: So, we take the train from Goldenrod to Dizziness City. Then we take the bus there to Crap Meadow. After that we catch an aeroplane to Lost Valley. Then we fly on some sort of Flying Pokémon only to finally end up in Crazy Valley where we can get these hooligans a cure.

Fierystreak: Something like that.

Lugia: (Impatiently) So, let's take the quicker way around. Mewtwo, Mew or Fierystreak herself can Teleport us there.

Fierystreak: If we did that I wouldn't have a plot for this fan fic.

Lugia: (Annoyed) why do you always have to do that?

Fierystreak: (Tries to look innocent) Do what?

Lugia: Arg! Never mind.

Fierystreak: Ah! (Notices that the train has come in and people are crowding around, waiting for the door to slide open.) Well, better return you guys. (Grabs all the Legendary's Master Balls and recalls them inside.)

(Fierystreak, UberDragonite and Blissey step inside the train. They find a seat and sit down.)

UberDragonite: (Spots an old guy reading a Newspaper.) Aaaaahhh! The Newspaper Man from Hell!

(Everyone stares at him as Fierystreak tries to calm him down.)

Fierystreak: (Laughing nervously while trying to push UberDragonite back onto his seat) Heh! He's delirious.

UberDragonite: (Notices Fierystreak): Eek! It's a great big fat purple furry forked tailed monster!

Fierystreak: (Outraged) I'm not fat and I'm not purple! I'm lilac! Also, I'm not a Monster!

UberDragonite: (Takes no notice, but pulls on Fierystreak's forked tail.)

Fierystreak: Yeeeeeooooooowww! (Zaps UberDragonite with a Zap Cannon, leaving him confused and paralysed.) Ok, now I wonder-Hey! Where on this Train is Blissey? (Turns to an old lady and with out thinking says,) Excuse me have you seen Blissey?

Old Lady: (Adjusts her glasses and peers at Fierystreak from the top of them.) Wouldn't it be a good idea to look for Pokémon outside the train, dear?

Fierystreak: 0_0 No, I meant... Oh, who cares? (Stands up and goes to look for Blissey.)

(After twenty minutes has past she starts to get worried, but then sees him scaring a ground of young girls.)

Blissey: (Running around like an endless Energizer Bunny.) I'm hyper, hyper, hyper!

Fierystreak: (Sighs and pulls Blissey to their seats by his sleeve, while muttering.)

(For ten minutes UberDragonite and Blissey sit down quietly, but it doesn't last for too long.)

UberDragonite: (Suddenly stands up and starts running around screaming frantically.) Aaaaahhh! There is a Coelophysis in my toilet!

(Everyone turns to stare at him.)

Fierystreak: Huh! First you said you have a T-Rex in your closet and now you're telling me you have a Coelophysis in your toilet? (Shakes head and grumbles) I swear to God that you need a better life then the one you have now.

Blissey: (Also gets up and starts running frantically.) Sugar is hyper!

Fierystreak: (Looks confused) 0_0 What! I thought sugar makes you hyper, not the sugar is hyper.

(UberDragonite and Blissey are still running around yelling various things and people are now starting to get annoyed.)

Man 1: Get those two morons off the train!

Fierystreak: Shut up you Hooligan.

Woman 1: Take them to the Mental Hospital!

Fierystreak: How about I take you?

(This goes on for a while until UberDragonite and Blissey decided to calm down.)

UberDragonite: (Happily to Fierystreak) did you know that the Coelophysis has moved from my toilet to yours?

Fierystreak: (Getting annoyed) Uber, you're pissing me off, so quit it.

(A young girl comes they're way. She looks mean and peed off.)

Girl: (Shoves Fierystreak to the other side of the row of seats.) Shove over you seat hog.

Fierystreak: (Huffs) Hmph! I was only using one chair.

Girl: (Grabs a book from her backpack and starts reading, but then notices something at the corner of her eye.) Stop twitching that tail of yours or I'll yank it out.

Fierystreak: (Glares) Would you like to repeat that you-?

(Just then Mew escapes from her Pokéball.)

Mew: (Holding up paw) Don't, Fiery, she's eaten the Chocolate Cupcakes of Rudeness.

Fierystreak: Oh that figures. (Sits down and do does the girl) So, what's your name?

Girl: (Glares) Culbo and don't forget it. If you get my name wrong then I'll poke your eyes out.

Fierystreak: Friendly aren't you? Anyway, I'm Fierystreak.

Culbo: (Eyes narrow) I'm reading, so don't Bug me Fieryfreak.

Fierystreak: (Mouth drops open and tail gives a slight twitch) Er, excuse me? Fieryfreak? It's Fierystreak; there is a big difference.

Culbo: (Not looking up) Whatever. Now shut up, Fieryfreak.

Fierystreak: (Decides to give up and looks at watch) Phew! Only five more minutes to go and we'll be at Dizziness City, then we can catch the bus to Crap Meadow.

Culbo: (Looks up) Crap Meadow? Hey, I'm going there, too, Fieryfreak.

Fierystreak: (Sarcastically) Whoopee! So, what for?

Culbo: (Rudely) None of your damn businesses!

Fierystreak: Um, ok. (Looks out at window.)

(The Train had arrived at Dizziness City a minute late and Culbo is really peed off about it.)

Culbo: (While following Fierystreak, UberDragonite, Blissey and Mew down to the Bus Stop) One whole minute! I have just wasted one stinken minute of my precious life! I mean, if that train were any slower it would be going backwards.

Fierystreak: Come on, be reasonable. It was just one minute. Not one hour, not one day, not one week, not one month, not one year, just one minute, so do me a favour and GET OVER IT!

Culbo: (Fuming) I'm surround by Hooligans.

Fierystreak: (Shrugs) welcome to the club.

(Just then a very large overweight lady comes out from a shop and starts walking very slowly in front of them.)

Fierystreak: (Politely) excuse me, we're in a bit of a hurry. Could you please move, so we can get pass?

Large overweight fat lady: (Burps, but doesn't move)

Fierystreak: (Degusted look on face) Blah! How rude.

Culbo: (Looses her temper.) MOVE IT YOU GREAT BIG FAT COW, YOU'RE BLOCKING TRAFFIC!

(Startled the lady moves out of the way muttering about rude children. The group then arrives at the Bus Stop and they walk into the already arrived Bus.)

_____________________________________________________________________

Ok, that was weird. -_- Anyway, that was part two. How did you like it? Please tell me in the review. BTW,

Guest Roll Notes: I've noticed that a fair bit of people have asked to be Guest Rolls in this story. That's ok, but I need you to add a few things.

What do you want to be called in the fic?:

Gender:

What do you want to do, say or bring to the fic?:

Abilities, form, ECT: (Like if you're a Were-Pokémon, a Hybrid, you have a special ability and so on.)

Extras: (This is only if you want to add in something.)

That's it. Remember to review. ^_^

Fierystreak


	8. The Cookies of Insanity and the Muffins ...

****

Legendary Crazy 8

A/N: Well, here's the third part of The Cookies of Insanity and The Muffins of Hyperness. Maybe I should change the chapter title name, because I'm using more then one type of food. Oh no, I just remembered something. This is another Lugia free bashing chapter. Nooooooooooooo! Ah well, you know the drill. Read and review.

(Fierystreak, Blissey, UberDragonite, Culbo, Mew and the other Legendary Pokémon, which are inside their Pokéballs, are riding in the bus.)

Culbo: (Yawns) Don't they have any entertainment in these bloody bus trips?

Fierystreak: (Reading newspaper-Wherever I got it from is beyond me.) Why don't you read your book?

Culbo: Yeah, maybe. (Notices the newspaper in Fierystreak's hands.) Yo Fieryfreak, we'd you get the newspaper?

Fierystreak: It's Fierystreak and I got the newspaper from that guy over there. (Points at the guy with a lilac coloured furry index finger, who is lying half way on and half way off the bus seat. His throat has been almost completely ripped off and his staring back at everyone with bloodshot eyes.)

Culbo: (Stares at Fierystreak in amazement) Whoa! Did you do this?

Fierystreak: (Grins, showing that her sharp teeth is completely blood free) Nah! Not me.

UberDragonite: Oh my god! There's a dead man lying in the middle of a volcano!

Fierystreak: Huh! Really? (Suddenly remembers what UberDragonite ate) Oh, shut up. (Looks down at paper) Hey, look at this. There's an article here about some kind of vicious Umbreon. It says here to be on the look out for one.

Culbo: (Putting her book down and actually looking interested) Seriously? Do you have an Umbreon?

Fierystreak: Yeah, Escuro, but he's not vicious. He's actually quiet harmless, but very protective of Soli.

Culbo: (Looks confused) Soli?

Fierystreak: Yeah, my Espeon. I wonder if they're two out of the six non-Legendary Pokémon I have?

Culbo: Ah, well we better keep an eye out for that Umbreon.

Fierystreak: Right! (Looks around nervously) I wonder if it's in this bus. I'm a Psychic type, so I don't want it going after me.

Culbo: Or me.

(They sit in silence for a little while until a boy comes up and sits on the now empty seat in front of them. He was wearing black clothes and a pair of shades.)

Fierystreak: (Shifting uncomfortably and whispers to Culbo) I'm getting a really bad feeling from this guy.

Culbo: Oh don't be such a worry wort, Fieryfreak. Come on, he looks completely harmless.

Fierystreak: (Muttering, while looking warily at the boy in front of them) Looks can be deceiving, that guy looks almost creeper.

Culbo: (Rolls her eyes) You're just being paranoid.

Fierystreak: (Crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance) am not.

Culbo: Are to-Oh, who cares? (Picks up her book) I'm going back to my book, so don't disturb me.

Fierystreak: (Sarcastically) Yes, your Highness.

Culbo: (Glares warningly from the top of her book) I heard that. No more smart arse comments from you, young Hybrid.

Fierystreak: (Muttering) yes, your lowness.

Culbo: (Glares, then goes back to reading her book)

Fierystreak: (Literally throws away the newspaper, hitting another man in the head and actually knocking him unconscious) Blah! Bored, bored, bored! (Looks over at the other side curiously, the dark clothed boy is looking at her in total amusement. She turns away, looking down)

Dark Clothed Boy: I fight you.

Fierystreak: (Looks up with a confused look on her face) Huh!

Dark Clothed Boy: (Points to himself, while grinning a sharp-toothed grin challengingly) I'm Lccorp2 and I wanna fight you in a battle.

Culbo: (Puts her book down and grins, seeing her chance. She puts to herself.) Culbo. (She then points to Fierystreak and says seriously) Fieryfreak.

Lccorp2: (looking at Fierystreak's Espeon Hybrid form) Yeah, I can see why. She's got the 'Freak' part, now all she needs is the fiery part.

Fierystreak: (Glares) Oh, I have the fiery part all right and I'll even show you my dark side. Oh, by the way it's Fierystreak.

Culbo: (Laughing) Yeah, Fieryfreak!

Fierystreak: (Looks lightly hurt, but tries not to show it and looks at Lccorp2) So, is this going to be a Pokémon battle or something?

Lccorp2: Nope, at least not the way you think. (He puts at Culbo and Fierystreak) It's going to be a battle between the three of us.

Fierystreak: (Frowning slightly) A battle here on the bus?

Lccorp2: (Nods and points to Blissey and UberDragonite, who are both doing there usual act) Yep, a battle against us three, because those two look way out of it.

Fierystreak: (Stands up and so does Culbo) Yeah, I kinda noticed that. Ok, I'll battle ya.

Culbo: (Looks determined)

Fierystreak: (Snickers) how are you going to fight? You're nothing but a normal human.

Culbo: (While looking out the window) don't bet on it. Ah good, it's dark.

Fierystreak: Dark?

(Culbo ignores her, so Fierystreak turns to Lccorp2. She starts to notice the coal black fur growing across his skin and his eyes are changing to dark red. Fierystreak's lilac fur mixed with pink and with silver highlights is slowly, but surely changing into gold. Except for her muzzle, which is slowly growing, and her front middle, which are growing silver fur. Culbo on the other hand is also growing dark fur and her teeth are sharpening. Soon the three of them were different kinds of Pokémon.)

Culbo: (Looks at Lccorp2 and Fierystreak) Wow! I never what have guess. (She was a dark Raichu with sharp teeth. Her long tail swung from side to side gently behind her)

Lccorp2: (Holds up a paw) Oy, why am I smaller then you two? (He had become an Umbreon)

Fierystreak: Because Umbreons are smaller then our Pokémon forms, duh. (She had become a gold coloured Houndoom with silver underfur and muzzle. Her eyes are lilac and the steel parts are silvery-blue. Each claw is silvery-white.)

(A couple of people scream at the three strange creatures in the bus, while others just stare. A few even break a few windows and climb out.)

Fierystreak: Wow! We sure are a weird bunch. (Turns to Lccorp2) Hey, you must be that Umbreon that we're surpose to look out for.

Lccorp2: (Grins a frightening grin) That's right and don't think is going to matter.

Fierystreak: (Grins back) Maybe, but I'm no ordinary Houndoom.

Culbo: (Incredulously) are you a shiny?

Fierystreak: Well, not really. Have you noticed that in my Espeon form my gem is turquoise instead of red?

(Lccorp2 and Culbo nod)

Fierystreak: Well, in my Hybrid from I have different powers from that of any hybrid or Espeon. It's the same with my Were-Houndoom from. Anyway, if you really want to find out more then keep reading Strange Happenings and it'll eventually tell you.

Lccorp2: What kind of powers?

Fierystreak: (Grins mysteriously) You'll see.

(Through the weird and scary looking scene the people who have remained on the bus are all talking to one another.)

Person 1: Does that Raichu have sharp teeth?

Person 2: Oh my god! Isn't that the killer Umbreon?

Person 3: Wow! Why is that Houndoom gold and silver with lilac eyes and silvery-blue steel parts?

Lccorp2: Come on, let's fight. (Suddenly yells) Aaaaaaaaarrrrraaaahh! The Bug Pokémon are coming to get me!

Culbo: What in the world are you talking about, you idiot?

Fierystreak: (looks around confusedly) I don't see any Bugs of any kind.

Lccorp2: (Now running around madly) bugs! Bugs! I hate Bug! (Fires off a Shadow ball randomly)

Fierystreak: (Looks at an equally confused Culbo) what's he talking about?

Culbo: You got me, Fieryfreak. I usually don't hang around with idiots.

Fierystreak: It's Streak and we're not idiots.

Culbo: (Crosses arms over chest and smirks) are too.

Fierystreak: Grrrr! (Leaps at Culbo and the two of them start fighting)

(Meanwhile, Blissey and UberDragonite are near the Bus Driver's Door doing their usual stuff.)

UberDragonite: There's an Elephant on the Bus and it has my underwear!

Bus Driver: You are one crazy kid.

Blissey: The Elephant is hyper and so 'em I!

Bus Driver: If you two don't shut up I'll literally throw you both off the bus.

(UberDragonite and Blissey calm down and the scene now goes back to Culbo and Fierystreak, who are still fighting.)

Culbo: (Panting and has lots of burn marks on her fur) I can't believe a pathetic FF.Net Author like you managed to become an author in the first place.

Fierystreak: Come here and say that you Rodent!

Culbo: Ok you trash!

Fierystreak: I'm not trash, I burn it!

(The two of them continue on and the scene now changes to Lccorp2, who is still firing off Shadow Balls.)

Lccorp2: Bugs! I hate Bugs! (Fires off another Shadow Ball, which smashes a window. A few people jump out, but are splatted by passing cars.)

(Lccorp2 continues to wonder around the Bus firing off Shadow ball after Shadow, trying to kill the bugs that aren't actually there. The scene then goes back to Culbo and Fierystreak. Mew is floating towards them, holding a large book with difficulty.)

Mew: Hey, you two, I think I've found out wants wrong with Lccorp2. (Holds up large book, but it's too big and heavy for her and now she's on the ground with the huge book lying on top of her.) (Voice muffled from the book) Guys? A little help here! Ok, a lot of help. Hello! Anyone? (Tries to heave the big book off her, but can't.)

(Oh well, now back to Culbo and Fierystreak. Both of them have now somehow managed to stop fighting. At least for now.)

Fierystreak: (Looks around) hey, where's Lc?

Culbo: (Shrugs and wipes the blood that dripping out one of her missing teeth) Probably killing those imaginary Bugs.

Fierystreak: But why would he be afraid of Bugs?

Culbo: Dunno, maybe because Bug Pokémon are strong against Dark types.

Fierystreak: That could be it. Come on lets go find him.

(The two girls, who are still in their Were Form go in search of their Were-Umbreon friend.)

(While they're searching we'll go straight to Mew, who is still under the book. She's completely covered except for her tail, which is poking out through the bottom of the book.)

Mew: (Voice muffled from the book) I swear to God that when I get out of here I'm going to find the guy who wrote this damn book and I'm going to shove it up his rear.

(Well, that was interesting. Now back to Fierystreak and Culbo.)

Fierystreak: (Singing) Oh, I'm going home where the Tauros roam!

Culbo: Shut up, you're giving me a headache.

Fierystreak: (Singsong voice) Which is a very good reason why I should keep singing. (Spots Lccorp2) Hey, there's Mr. Disappearance right now.

(The two girls walk up to him.)

Lccorp2: (Stares wildly at Culbo) Oh my god! It's a giant Bug!

Culbo: (Angrily) I am not a Bug, you moron!

Lccorp2: Kill giant Bug! (Fires of a Shadow Ball at Culbo)

Culbo: Yeeeooooww! (Is now twitching on the ground)

Fierystreak: (Laughs)

Culbo: Grrrr! Let's see how you like it. (Uses Thunder on Fierystreak)

Fierystreak: (Is now also twitching on the ground) Ow!

(Ok, now back to UberDragonite and Blissey. The two of them have decided to leave the Bus Driver alone and are now in another part of the Bus.)

UberDragonite: (Sees a very small box on the floor) Look, a box. (Opens the lid and is sucked inside the box)

Blissey: Er...Uber? (Pokes box with toe) Hello! (Kicks the box and it goes skidding one side of the bus) Hey, cool. Kick boxing. (Runs after the box and kicks it again.)

Narrator: Oh, well. I guess I should end the fic here. (Coughs) All right, now for one of those stupid things people usually do in a part fic. (Coughs again) Will Mew ever get out from under the book? Will we ever find out why lccorp2 thinks he's seeing Bugs? We'll Culbo and I wake up and stop twitching? Will UberDragonite escape from the box? Will Blissey stop playing Kick Boxing? Will I ever stop asking questions, good damn it? Mmmm! That was a question. Anyway, find out on the ninth episode of-

(Kage the Charmander appears)

Kage: LEGENDARY CRAZY!

Narrator: Oy! What are you doing here?

Kage: Well, you haven't even updated my interview fic yet and I'm bored. So, UPDATE IT, GOD DAMN IT!

Narrator: Yeah, yeah! I will. Now scram! (Throws him back in his fic) Well, now that that's over with it is time for my usual ending. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND ANY OTHER CHAPTERS YOU HAVE NOT REVIEWED! AND ALSO REVIEW MY OTHER FICS! (Coughs) And as for me, while I'm going to have some beacon and eggs. Yum! (Runs off howling excitedly, while also setting of a Flamethrower after Flamethrower)

_____________________________________________________________________

Heh! How did you like this crazy chapter that contains Legendary Pokémon and so far five equally weird authors? Well, in order to answer please leave a review in the review box. Special guests are welcome and read the bottom of chapter seven to submit one.

As for the description on my Espeon Hybrid form, well just go to the second Chapter of Strange Happenings and my description is on the first paragraph. Anyway, happy reading.

Fierystreak


	9. Why you should never get Fierystreak ang...

****

Legendary Crazy 9

A/N: Wow! Nine chapters in one incredibly pointless fic, considering it has no plot that contains humour. Yep, this story has gone from one that I hardly ever updated to one that has been updated more regularly. Well, the only bad thing about this chapter is that once again it contains a Lugia bashing free chapter. I don't have anything against Lugia. In fact, they're one of my favourite Pokémon. It's just that he's a big target to hit stuff with. ^_^ BTW, I've noticed that Culbo has mentioned me in her bio. Heh! Ok, Culbo, you'd better stay away from those chocolate cupcakes. Especially ones that make you highly rude. Ok, I've finished yapping, so I'll just get on with the ninth chapter. I don't think I have to remind you want to do after you read the chapter, but I will just in case. REVIEW! Yep, that's it. It really isn't that hard. Now on with the fic. 

(In the last chapter the group had gotten into a bit of trouble. Lccorp2 thinks that Bugs have appeared in the bus to harm him, Mew is trapped under the weight of a large book, Culbo and Fierystreak are still unconscious, UberDragonite is stuck inside a very small box and Blissey is still playing Kick Boxing with the box.)

Culbo: (Groans and wakes up) Oh man, my head feels likes its going to explode.

Fierystreak: That'll be useful right about now. (Stands up quickly and almost falls over) Whoa, major head rush!

Culbo: (Looks around) All right where the heck is Mr. Knock us out?

Fierystreak: (Looks confused) who?

Culbo: (Still searching around the bus) That Were-Umbreon guy.

Fierystreak: Lccorp2? (Looks around) Well, he's not here.

Culbo: I wouldn't think so unless it can change into something else.

Fierystreak: Oh well let's go find Blissey and UberDragonite.

(They continue walking along until the spot Blissey playing kickboxing with this very small plain box.)

Fierystreak: (To Blissey) what in the world are you doing?

Blissey: Kicking this box.

Fierystreak: I can see that, but we haven't got time.

Blissey: Yes we have. We have all the time in the world.

Fierystreak: No, see. (Suddenly notices something) Hey, where's UberDragonite?

Blissey: (Gives the box a swift kick, sending it across the bus) In the box.

Fierystreak: Oh, well that's ok then. As long as he's having loads of fun in that box...excuse me?

Blissey: (Points to box) he's in there and I'm hyper. Weeeeeeeee! (Runs off)

Fierystreak: Weird. (Picks up box) Hello? UberDragonite?

Culbo: Mmmm, either he's not in there or he's unable to respond.

Fierystreak: Gee, i wonder how long it'll take me to get you inside this box?

Culbo: Shut up. {Hits Fierystreak with a frying pan)

Fierystreak: Ow! (Falls over)

(Two minutes later)

Fierystreak: (Gets up and rubs the back of her head) Where in the world did you get that frying pan?

Culbo: You actually gave it to me, because this is your fic.

Fierystreak: (Scratches head and looks embarrassed) Ah, right. (Stands up) Come on; let's go find the others so we can get off this god-forsaken bus.

(They soon come across a really large book with a long, thin tail sticking out at the bottom.)

Fierystreak: (Really impressed and surprised) Wow, I never thought that I'd see a book with a tail.

Mew: (Voice muffled from under the book) I'm not a book with a tail, you dope. Now get this thing off me.

Fierystreak: Wow, it even speaks!

Culbo: It does seem odd that a book with a tail would be lying around in the middle of the bus.

Fierystreak: Yeah, I surpose it does. (Picks up book and notices a very flat Mew underneath it) Oh my, squished Mew!

Culbo: Huh? (Looks down at Mew) Wow! Now that's one way to loose weight.

Mew: (Sitting up) Yeah and it's also the most painful.

Fierystreak: What exactly were you doing underneath that really large book?

Mew: Well, I wanted a close inspection of the back cover.

Fierystreak and Culbo: 0_0

Fierystreak: Ok, whatever. Let's just go and look for the others.

(So Fierystreak, Culbo and Mew go in search for Blissey, UberDragonite and Lccorp2. Meanwhile, Lccorp2 is still firing off Shadow Balls everywhere. After a while Fierystreak, Culbo and Mew arrive.)

Lccorp2: (Noticing Culbo) What? I thought I'd already killed the Bug of Evil. (Thinks for a minute) Looks more like a rodent. (Steps forward) All right Rodent of Evil be gone! (Uses Shadow Ball on Culbo, who is now very angry.

Culbo: (Yells angrily) Why you stupid (Censored) excuse of a (Censored) FF.Net author! If you (Censored) hit me with another (Censored) Shadow Ball I'll (Censored) shove this (Censored) frying pan up your (Censored) arse! (Keeps yelling at Lc as Fierystreak and Mew watch in amusement)

(Meanwhile, as Culbo is practically almost yelling her head off at Lccorp2 Blissey has finally stopped playing kickboxing)

Blissey: (Picks box up and notices two buttons-one red and one green) Warning: Do not push the red button. Doing so can cause something bad to happen to anyone inside this box. Mmmm, ok I won't. (Pushes red button and looks pleased with himself)

Voice Box: You have been warned. (The turns red and shakes for a minute or two before going back to the way it was before) There, all done. Have a nice day.

Blissey: Damn, nothing happened. (Tosses box away and goes to find everyone else)

(Ok, now let me create a pointless little scene inside the box. We see UberDragonite surrounded by a very large forest.)

UberDragonite: (Looks around) Whoa! Is it just me or has the scenery changed from pitched darkness to a forest? (Suddenly notices something) Hey, I'm not totally insane anymore. Whoopee! (Dances)

(Just then a loud rumbling is heard and in the distance UberDragonite can just make out something very large coming towards him. It gets closer and we can now see that it is a giant Raichu, Houndoom and Umbreon. They seem to be chatting amongst themselves.)

UberDragonite: (Walking towards them) Um, excuse me, do any of you know the way out of this forest?

Giant Raichu: (Glares at UberDragonite and turns to his fallow Pokémon) Look, it's one of them FF.Net authors. Get him!

(The giant Raichu, Houndoom and Umbreon chase UberDragonite deeper and deeper into the forest. At the same time UberDragonite is trying his best at dodging Thunder, Shadow Ball and Flamethrower attacks. Oh well, now back to Fierystreak, Culbo, Mew and Lccorp2.)

Culbo: (Yelling loudly) I'm going to count to three and if you don't move your (Censored) sorry butt I'm (Censored) going to use a (Censored) Thunder attack!

Lccorp2: (Cocks his head to one side in confusion) Buggy/Rodent talks. (Fires of a Shadow Ball) Die Buggy/Rodent!

Culbo: Ow! (Falls over)

Fierystreak: (Laughs)

Lccorp2: Oh, a great big doggy bug! (Fires off another Shadow Ball at Fierystreak)

Fierystreak: Ouch! Oy, that hurt!

Lccorp2: (Fires off another Shadow Ball at Fierystreak)

Fierystreak: (Is now really peed off and howls into the air. A bright deep blue coloured light covers her entirely and she changes back into her Espeon Hybrid form.) Now lets see who attacks whom. (Her turquoise coloured gem glows a bright bluish-green and she is now covered in a greenish-blue glow. When it disappears standing there is what looks like a two-legged Espeon. At least that's what it looks like, except for the fact that it's huge. The canine teeth in her top jaw have grown to look like sabres and you can just see the bottom canine teeth sticking out from her bottom jaw. On her back is a huge pair of mauve and silver Dragon-like wings and her turquoise gem has pushed out into a turquoise coloured Unicorn-like horn. Her fur is the same colour, but thicker and her she also has a line of raised up fur on her back that is a lavender colour. Her ears are the same, only larger and her forked tail has now grown bushy with a violet tip. Her eyes are a deep blue.)

Culbo: (Choosing the time to wake up) Ow, my head. (Spots Fierystreak in her new form) Whoa! What the heck is that thing?

Fierystreak: Hhhrrrrrrrrooooaaaaarrrrr! (Gives a tremendous roar and stands up to her full height, breaking through the roof of the bus and causing crowds of people to scream as she merges out)

Culbo: (While watching Fierystreak stomp ruthlessly on what's left of the bus with a large pawed foot and roaring loudly at the same time) Ok, mad FF.Net author on the lose. (Turns to Lccorp2) This is your entire fault!

Lccorp2: (Fires off a Shadow Ball at Culbo, which she dodges and the purple-black ball hits a tree instead, causing it to fall onto someone's car.)

Culbo: (Growls angrily) the things I have to do to save someone else's butt. (Uses a powerful Thunder on Fierystreak, who absorbs the attack into her turquoise horn. The horn glows a bluish-green for a couple of seconds before blinking out.) Aw, crap!

(As Fierystreak goes back to stomping various items such as cars and toppling buildings Blissey picks up the little box and this time pushes the green button. UberDragonite emerges looking warn out, bruised, fried and paralysed. Blissey hands him over a special Max Potion, Burn Heal and Paralyze Heal that is designed for humans, mainly FF.Net authors.)

Blissey: (Seems to have lost his hyper act) Where the heck have you been?

UberDragonite: (Breathing heavily) I've...been...inside...that...stupid...box

Blissey: (Looks interested) Wow! What did you find in there?

UberDragonite: Well, first there was nothing but darkness and then I was in a forest being chased by a giant Raichu, Houndoom and Umbreon. Later on a Blissey, Espeon and Charizard attacked me, but I was saved by a Tyrannitar and the rest is history

Blissey: (Thinks for a minute) You know, those Pokémon sound awfully familar somehow. (Keeps thinking then suddenly clicks his fingers) I know! The Raichu resembles Culbo in her Were-Raichu form; the Houndoom resembles Fierystreak in her Were-Houndoom form; the Umbreon resembles Lccorp2 in his Were-Umbreon form; the Espeon resembles Fierystreak in her Hybrid form; the Blissey probably resembles me; the Tyrannitar resembles your Were-Tyrannitar form and I'm not sure, but I think the Charizard resembles Kage.

UberDragonite: Kage? You mean Fierystreak's trusty Charmander? But why would there be a Charizard that resembles him?

Blissey: Well, because Kage is the only Pokémon that belongs to Fierystreak that has his own fic.

Lccorp2: You mean his interview fic?

Blissey: Exactly. Kage may be a bit of a pain at times, but he's very loyal towards Fierystreak.

UberDragonite: Hey maybe Kage can help us get Fierystreak back to normal.

Culbo: Then let's go (Censored) find that (Censored) Charmander!

Voice: (Giggles) Did someone mention me? (Kage appears) Hi, I'm Kage.

Culbo: We (Censored) know that you (Censored) Pokémon!

Kage: (Looks confused) what's with the (Censors)?

Culbo: I'm (Censored) pissed off, so don't (Censored) bother me.

UberDragonite: Hey, how come Culbo is still being rude?

Lccorp2: (Shrugs) that's a good question.

Mew: That's because Culbo hasn't been effected by Fierystreak's power.

Blissey: What power?

Mew: (Holds up a book that's even larger then the one she had before and hands it over to Culbo) here, read this. It has all the info you need to know about Fierystreak, her fics and her characters.

Culbo: (Turns to a certain page and starts reading) Myth Mander: Short for Mythical Charmander. They are Charmanders that look slightly different to other Charmanders. Some may be a different colour, others may have wings. They each have their own special powers. Well-known Myth Manders are Gover and Kage. Others include Moonblade, Silverclaws, Angel Wings and more. (Looks impressed) Wow! They sound interesting.

UberDragonite: (Turns towards Kage) Hey, I didn't know you were special.

Kage: (Grins sheepishly) Yeah, well I'm the third strongest Myth Mander. I'm the son of Gover and Zilah. My real name isn't Kage, but Bronreus.

Blissey: (Looks confused) Bronzil? But why do you call yourself Kage?

Kage: That's just my interview name, but mainly it's because I didn't want anyone else to know that I was some kind of special Charmander.

UberDragonite: You don't look any different.

Kage: (Narrows his eyes) Oh, really? (Glows silvery-white for a few seconds and then standing there is a bronze coloured Charmander with gold stomach, under tail, flame and claws; as well as silver eyes. A pair of medium-sized bronze and gold wings with silver glitter on the gold part grows on his back.) Ha! What do you think of me now?

Blissey: Impressive. Ok Kage, do your stuff.

Kage: (Nods) right, here goes nothing. (Jumps in front of Fierystreak, who is still stomping Cars and smashing buildings) Oy, you have to quit this before you really hurt somebody!

Fierystreak: (Growls as the tip of her turquoise horn glows a greenish-blue and her eyes glow golden. She blasts Kage with a bluish-green coloured beam)

Kage: Ow! (Falls over, but slowly gets back up again) Now it's time to try my own ability. (Flaps his wings and rises into the air) Here goes! (His wings burst into flames as he flaps them harder) Let's go! Flaming Wings! (Rushes towards Fierystreak, who squirts out a blast of water from her muzzle at Kage)

UberDragonite: (As Kage falls from the sky and lands with a thud on the ground) I thought Espeons couldn't learn water attacks. I'm sure that was a Water Gun.

Lccorp2: Very powerful Water Gun if you ask me.

Culbo: (Still hasn't gotten over her rudeness) Jeez, what's the hell is wrong with you, Kage? Man, can't you (Censored) change her back or something?

Kage: (Slowly gets up and rubs a cut on the end of his tail) Obviously not, but if you think you can do better go right ahead.

Culbo: (Huffs and turns towards Mew) Does that (Censored) book say anything about Fierystreak's (Censored) form?

Mew: It might have something about it. (Flicks to a couple of pages, reads a certain page and then grins) Here it is! Fierystreak's Ultimate Espeon form: Lacking an actual name Fierystreak only becomes this form when she gets angry. She is able to cause total destruction and can only be stopped by Lazuli.

Culbo: What? Do we have to find some (Censored) stone or something?

Blissey: No, at least I don't think so.

UberDragonite: Maybe it's a name from one of her creatures or something.

Blissey: Actually, it sounds familar.

(Suddenly the Legendary Pokémon escape from their Pokéballs, which were on the ground. UberDragonite picks them up and puts them in his pocket to give to Fierystreak later.)

Blissey: (Cheerfully despite the situation) Hey guys, what's up?

Raikou: Nothing much except we know whom Lazuli is and how to find her.

Culbo: (Impatiently) so, just (Censored) tell us already!

Zapdos: (Lazily) Patience.

Entei: (Coughs) um...yeah, anyway Lazuli happens to be a companion of Fierystreak. Er, she's actually a Pokémon, but looks extremely different. I wouldn't get her angry either. (Leads them towards a small hut)

Mewtwo: This place seems deserted. (Knocks on door) Hello, anyone home?

UberDragonite: (Nervously, because he's expecting some sort of large Pokémon such as a Charizard or something) What if she tries to eat us for disturbing her?

Entei: (Shakes his head) She won't eat ya. She can't anyway.

Culbo: (Flicks her tail irritably) This (Censored) waiting is really peeing me off.

Lccorp2: (Annoyed) Jeez, I wish Fierystreak would heal you already. Your rudeness is really annoying and hard to live with.

Culbo: (Growls, but doesn't do anything else)

(Suddenly the door opens and standing there is a very small creature. Blissey, UberDragonite, Culbo and Lccorp2 let out a gasp, while the Legendary Pokémon and Kage just smirk at their surprised faces.)

_____________________________________________________________________

Yeah, this is beginning to sound like an actually story with humour in it. Anyway, just who is Lazuli? Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter but you can have a guess if you want to. Obviously she's a small Pokémon.

Oh, and everyone of the Legendary Pokémon each has a different personality. I'll list them down here.

Articuno: She's the type that doesn't like fighting and seems to mother the other legendaries.

Zapdos: He is the most laziest of the legendaries and tends to make one-word answers or very short sentences.

Moltres: The Hockey-loving Bird of Fire, Moltres is the bird with a fiery temper. Easily angered, he can be come a deadly hard to control fiery opponent.

Mewtwo: Mostly keeps to himself, but it's obvious that he likes Mew. He's the most serious of the legendaries.

Mew: Always playful and loves to muck around. Her curiosity usually gets the better of her and she sometimes gets into trouble.

Raikou: He is usually the one who just goes right out there and does things. Never hesitating to attack gets him into a lotta trouble.

Entei: Always full of wise advise this fiery beast is totally capable of protecting the others, except for when he's drinking Lava in a Bottle.

Suicune: He's the most mischievous and childish of the Legendary Pokémon. Always cheerful and playful, this Watery Beast can become clueless most off the time. Basically, he's the kid of the legendaries.

Lugia: Fierystreak's Number One Target, he's easily annoyed and that always seems to get him into trouble. Even though Fierystreak constantly hurts him in Legendary Crazy he doesn't have the heart to get revenge on her, which actually shows just how much those two are best friends.

Ho-oh: She's a bit of a Drama Queen that thinks she's the most beautiful Pokémon to ever be discovered. Despite this she actually helps the others out a lot and doesn't mind giving free rides.

Celebi: She's usually the one to patch things up with the other legendaries if things get outta hand.

Well, that's actually the end of the weird food thing. Ha! Ha! Who would've thought that all I had to do was get angry and change? (Shrugs) Anyway, you should be reviewing now. Go on, get going.

(Taps foot impatiently) What? Are you still reading this? GET GOING AND REVIEW!

Still here, huh? Well, I know how to fix that. I'll just not write anything else here, so you won't have anything to read and you can get to review this chapter.

Fierystreak

PS: Does anyone know where I can find a site that has the Ruby/Sapphire Pokémon attacks and stuff? I need it for The Anthro Gang and a few other fics. Thanks.


	10. The Identity of Lazuli

****

Legendary Crazy

A/N: Yes, humour shall rule the world of this fic. The best thing about this fic is that I'm now back to Lugia bashing. Weeeeee, what fun! Anyway, you know the drill. Read and then review. Can't get any simple then that. ^_^.

****

Chapter 10

Culbo: (Outraged) we're going to be saved from a giant two-legged Espeon by a Kitten with different colours?

Entei: Ah, yeah. I guess you could say that. Only, this is no ordinary Kitten.

UberDragonite: (Looks confused) Guys, it's a deep blue and greenish blue Skitty with blue-green eyes.

Blissey: Oh yeah, it is too.

Culbo: (Mumbling) Lost for brains.

Lccorp2: (Waving hand at Lazuli) so, how is this little Skitty going to help us?

Lazuli: (Outraged) Little Skitty? I'll show you little Skitty you loser! (She jumps on Lccorp2 and starts attacking him.)

Lccorp2: (Rolling on the ground while being attacked by Lazuli) Aaaahhaaa! Mad Skitty! Mad Skitty! I'm been attacked by a mad Skitty! (Softly) I think I'm gonna die.

Culbo: Well, at least we have one less person to worry about. (Looks around) Has anyone seen my frying pan?

UberDragonite: (Whistles innocently) Gee, I wonder where it went?

Culbo: (Now frantic) Nobody leaves till we find my frying pan! I never leave without it!

UberDragonite: (Continues whistling as he sneakily pushes Culbo's frying pan into a nearby pond) Nope, I haven't seen it anywhere. (Tries his best to look innocent)

Culbo: (Continuing to look around) Where the (Censored) is my (Censored) frying pan?

Blissey: In the kitchen maybe?

Culbo: Don't be an (Censored) idiot. Of course it's not (Censored) there!

Suicune: Maybe you left it back at the bus.

Culbo: (Shakes her head) No, I think I hit Fierystreak with it.

(A minute passes as Culbo tries to keep her cool. Yeah like that would happen in this fic.)

Culbo: Where the (Censored) hell is my (Censored) frying pan? If I (Censored) find that anyone (Censored) got rid of my (Censored) frying pan I'll use everyone single (Censored) one of my (Censored) attacks!

Blissey: Ah, Culbo!

Culbo: I (Censored) mean it, because I am one (Censored) pissed off Were-Raichu with a (Censored) attitude, so don't (Censored) mess with me!

Blissey: Culbo!

Culbo: And if anyone dares to (Censored) interrupts me while I'm (Censored) yelling God help them!

Blissey: (Gulps nervously) Er...Culbo?

Culbo: What do you (Censored) want?

Blissey: (Pointing to one direction) the others have already left.

Culbo: (Looks angry) I (Censored) knew that! (Storms of towards the others)

Blissey: (Thoughtfully) Hopefully we can get her back too normal otherwise I might turn into her. (Shivers at the thought) Then we'd have two Culbos to worry about. (Runs off after Culbo and the others)

(Twenty minutes later they're back were they left Fierystreak, who has finished stomping whatever she can find and is now snoozing on the ground.)

UberDragonite: (Looks at Fierystreak's large form) Um, so how do you wake up a giant Espeon-like creature with the power to turn you into dust in about less then one second flat?

Lccorp2: (Holds up feather) tickle her?

Blissey: (Shrugs) worth a try.

(So, Lccorp2 slowly and nervously creeps up towards the still peacefully sleeping Fierystreak. Using the feather, he tickles her on the nose. Her nose twitches, she sneezes and then both of her eyes open.)

Fierystreak: (Looks around sleepily) Gah? (Notices Lccorp2 standing right level with her front paws and gives him an angry glare.) HHHHHRRRROOOOAAARRR! (Stands up on all fours, lifts up a paw, swings it forward and sends Lccorp2 flying off towards the horizon)

Culbo: (Shielding her eyes from the sun as she watches Lc fly far away) Hey, not bad.

Blissey: (Sniggers)

Culbo: Hey wait, you knew that Fierystreak would do something like that didn't you?

Blissey: 'Cause, after all he was the one who angered her.

Culbo: Oh.

Entei: (Coughs to get everyone's attention) Ahem, Lazuli would you like to do the honours?

Lazuli: 'Cause. (Her eyes start to glow Lapis Lazuli and the end part of her tail is now glowing Turquoise like the gemstones. After a while a Lapis Lazuli and Turquoise light surrounds Fierystreak and when it clears she's back to being her usual Espeon Anthro self.)

Fierystreak: (Holding hand to head) Whoa, ok major headache. (Looks around at the others) I'm glad to see that you guys weren't hurt. (Notices Lazuli, who eyes and tail are now back to their original colour and aren't glowing anymore) Hey, Lazuli nice to see you.

Lazuli: Nice to see you, too.

Fierystreak: (Smiles, but then notices that someone is missing) Hey, where's Lc?

Culbo: (Casually) Oh, you send him flying off towards the horizon.

Fierystreak: (Noticing that Culbo is still her rude and non-caring self.) Oh, well we better go find him then. (Is about to head off, but then stops) Hey, Lazuli do you reckon you could change Culbo back to normal?

Lazuli: It'll be easy. (Her eyes and tail end start to glow once more and the powerful light surrounds Culbo. When it wears off Culbo is standing there looking surprised)

Culbo: (Looking at herself all over, since she's now back to her human form) Wow, I'm me again. At least I think I am. (Turns to Lazuli) Why did I change back to human?

Lazuli: (Shrugs) It just does that, but you still have your Were-Raichu abilities, so don't worry.

Culbo: Oh, ok then. Well, let's go find Lccopr2 then.

Suicune: Yeah, let's.

(Forty minutes later the group has found themselves near a river. Nearby is a worn out and ragged furred Umbreon with blue rings.)

Fierystreak: (Keeling beside him) Uh, Lc?

Lc: (Slowly opens him eyes and groans) Ah, I'm fine. (Stands up on wobbly legs) Just didn't think Umbreons could fly so far.

UberDragonite: Yeah, it did take us a bit of a while to get here.

Lugia: (Impatiently) So, what now?

Fierystreak: Well, I think this chapter is now over with.

Lugia: (Surprised) What? But it's way too short!

Fierystreak: It's not THAT short!

Lugia: (Grumbles) is too.

Fierystreak: (Giving in to stop an argument) Ok, so it is short, but I'll promise everyone a longer chapter next time or something.

Lugia: Well, at least I didn't get hurt in this chapter.

Fierystreak: (Clicks her fingers) Hey, you've just suddenly reminded me! Thanks, Lugia. (Kisses the startled Lugia on the beak)

Lugia: Uh, you're welcome. (Mutters) Why do I keep doing that?

Fierystreak: (Holds a stick of dynamite at Lugia) Hey, hold this for me please.

Lugia: (Takes the stick of dynamite, which has already been lit) For how long?

Fierystreak: (Casually) Oh, until the flame reaches the end of the string.

Lugia: Oh.

Fierystreak: Heh! (She and everyone else except for Lugia starts running for their life)

Lugia: (Yells after them) Hey, wait! Where are you all going? (Shrugs and then stares at the stick he's hold in his right wing) Wait, this is a Dynamite Stick. Well, that is exactly what Fierystreak said it was. Uh-oh.

(Meanwhile the others have gotten as far as possible away from Lugia and the stick of Dynamite.)

Lccorp2: So, do you usually try to blow up Lugia?

Fierystreak: No, I just wanted to try something way different.

Culbo: What bad stuff have you done to him?

Fierystreak: (Casually) Oh, squished him with different heavy objects such as a Blue Whale or a Snorlax; made him swim in electrified water; used multiple Psychic, fire and dark type attacks on him; and-

Far off in the distance: BOOM!

Fierystreak: -now I've blown him up.

Culbo: Very witty.

Lccorp2: So, what happens to Lugia now that he's been blown up?

Fierystreak: Well, I usually use my Author powers to heal him or bring him back to life again.

Culbo: Oh, so are you going to do that?

Fierystreak: Maybe later. (She and the others walk off)

_____________________________________________________________________

Ok kinda short, but then again I didn't really have much to add to it now that everything is pretty much back to normal. No, this isn't the last chapter. Definitely not. I mean, do you really think everyone would be happy with just ten whole chapters of crazy Legendary Pokémon humour with me and guest appearances? No? I didn't think so. Anyway, major apology to all Lugia fans. I happen to be one myself. If you would like me to leave Lugia alone and go injure someone else then just tell me which one should be the new target. Yes, that does include Hoenn Legendaries. Which reminds me. Hoenn legendaries shall be appearing in this fic soon, so I hope you can wait to see you new legendary favourites. Oh course, I'm going to end this Author's Note with the usual one word. *Clicks fingers and Kage appears*

Kage: What's up?

Fierystreak: Oh, just the usual 'you-know-what' thing again.

Kage: Oh, that.

(Kage uses his tail flame to form the word 'REVIEW' in large, fiery writing.)

Fierystreak: Thanks Kage.

Kage: No problem. (He leaves)

Fierystreak: Well you've read the fiery writing, so get going. Start reviewing. I didn't actually write this fics just to get ignored by you readers. Anyway, I'll see next chapter or new Author's Note I have to do.

Fierystreak


	11. The Island of pain and suffering

****

Legendary Crazy

A/N: Really sorry about the lack of updating, but I had ran out of ideas. Anyway, I had an idea last night and turned it into the eleventh chapter of Legendary Crazy. Oh and Blissey, you asked for it.

****

Chapter 11

(This episode starts off with Blissey sitting by himself on a couch in Fierystreak's Legendary Pokémon house)

Blissey: Hmmm, I wonder where the others are? (Shrugs) Oh, well I'll watch Just watch TV. (Watches TV)

(Just then Fierystreak, UberDragonite, Lccorp2, Culbo and the Legendaries enter the room)

Lccorp2: Hiyaz, Blissey! What're you doing?

Blissey: Nothing much. Just watching TV.

UberDragonite: Ah, well wanna come outside? Fierystreak has a new game to play.

Blissey: 'K (Turns off TV and follows the others outside) Ok, so want's this new game?

Fierystreak: It's called 'Twelve ways of bashing up a Blissey'.

Blissey: 0_o and what does that have to do with me?

Fierystreak: Well, you did say to pick on you for a couple of chapters. (A/N: See Blissey's review for chapter 10 if you're confused)

Blissey: I see. So, what happens.

Culbo: (Grins) that's for us to know and you to find out.

Blissey: Oh.

Fierystreak: (Rubs hands) so, let's start the game. (Mentions Blissey to stand in one spot and he does so, looking completely confused) Right, the authors go first. Right, I'll start.

(Fierystreak walks up to Blissey and uses Psychic to throw him against a tree, which snaps back hitting and killing a Ekans in the process. Whoops.)

Blissey: (Shakes head a couple of times and gets up) Ow, that hurt.

Fierystreak: (Sniggers) Right UberDragonite, You're up next.

UberDragonite: (Nods and changes into his Were-Tyranitar form) Right, here goes. (Uses Hyper Beam on Blissey, who is sent flying over the horizon)

(Now let's go see where he landed.)

(The camera scene changes and we see Blissey flying across the sky. He lands on a small island not too far off from the others.)

Blissey: (Gets up and dusts himself off) Wow, I wonder where I am?

(Just then a Spearow flies by and lands in front of Blissey)

Spearow: You're in the island of pain and suffering.

Blissey: 0_o Why am I here?

Spearow: Well, let's Just say you shouldn't have wrote that review. (Leaves)

Blissey: Oh, boy. (Looks around)

(Just then Fierystreak and the others Teleport in the island.)

Lccorp2: So, let's begin the pain and suffering. (Changes into Were-Umbreon form and uses Faint Attack on Blissey)

Blissey: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!

Lccorp2: (Sniggers and changes back)

Culbo: My turn! (Pulls out large frying pan from behind back) Ok, here goes. (Pulls arm back and-)

WAM!

Blissey: Wow, look at the dancing frying pans. (Falls over)

Culbo: (Watches the little frying pans dancing around Blissey's head) Whoa, cool. I must have one. (Takes one)

Fierystreak: That was weird.

UberDragonite: No, kidding.

(Just then a girl appears. She seems to be some sort of Umbreon Hybrid.)

Lccorp2: Hey, who are you?

Girl: I'm Mandy Almara, but you can call me Moon Girl.

Culbo: Oh, so what are you doing here?

Moon Girl: I heard that you have a pain and suffering victim, so I wanna use some sort of pain technique.

Fierystreak: (Points at Blissey, who has Just woken up) go right ahead.

Blissey: (Holding head and looks up at Moon Girl) Hey, can I help you with anything?

Moon Girl: (Nods) Yep, Just keep very still, so I can blast ya.

Blissey: (Blinks) Um…'k.

(Moon Girl uses a Shadow Ball that leaves Blissey charred)

Blissey: Owwwwwwwwww!

Moon Girl: Well that was fun. What now?

Fierystreak: Now it's the Legendaries go.

Lugia: Oh goody.

(Articuno uses Blizzard; Zapdos uses Thunder; Moltres uses Fire Blast; Mewtwo uses Psychic; Mew uses Mega Punch; Raikou uses Thunderbolt; Entei uses Flamethrower; Suicune use Hydro Pump; Lugia uses Aeroblast; Ho-oh uses Sacred Fire; Celebi uses Solarbeam; Kage uses Ember and Lazuli uses Hydro Thunder)

Blissey: Now frozen, paralysed, burnt, charred, bruised, electrocuted, drenched and completely hurt) Owwwww! (Falls over)

Fierystreak: (Looking down at Blissey) Whoops, I think we over did it.

Culbo: Well, he did say that he wanted to be picked on.

Fierystreak: Yeah, I surpose you're right.

Lccorp2: So, what now?

Fierystreak: Now we wait for me to think of an idea for the 12th chapter.

UberDragonite: Oh. Well, lets get Blissey healed.

(Fierystreak Teleports everyone back to the Legendary House)

_____________________________________________________________________

Fierystreak: (Blinks) And there goes another chapter of Legendary Crazy. Sorry that it is a bit short.

Lazuli: Did you run out of ideas?

Fierystreak: Kinda. I Just decided to use Blissey's idea of picking on him.

Lazuli: He did say a couple of chapter, didn't he?

Fierystreak: (Grins) Yep. Anyway for those of you who don't know Hydro Thunder is a Water/Electric technique that can be taught to Water and Electric Pokémon or Chinchou/Lanturn. If you wanna see how tough it can be join my RPG and you'll get one eventually. The link is in my bio.

Lazuli: oh, and Fierystreak wishes to tell Culbo something.

Fierystreak: Yeah. Sorry Culbo but this isn't the episode I was talking about to you one time. I promise to put that on in chapter twelve. Anyway, I have a new Guest Form. Ignore the other one and fill this one up in stead.

Name:

Gender:

Form: (Human or Hybrid or Alien or Animal or whatever)

Description:

Abilities:

Pokémon: (Put in up to six Pokémon, but don't forget to include nickname, gender, personality and level)

Lazuli: Ok, you fill that in if you wanna guest role. Ignore the other one.

Fierystreak: (Nods) Right, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was too short, but chapter twelve is gonna be much better. Hopefully. Anyway, please review.

Fierystreak


	12. Let's Hit The Beach!

                                    Legendary Crazy 

A/N: Woo, the 12th chapter is finally up! Anyway, on with fic. BTW, this story is really suppose to be in the eleventh chapter, but since Blissey wanted a chapter in which he was picked on I decided to put that in the eleventh chapter.

(The usual gang plus the newly joined member Moon Girl were walking alone the beach as bored as hell. Apart from a few cuts and bruises Blissey was completely all right.)

Lugia: (Scrowls) this is stupid. I mean, come on! We are all a bunch of intelligent life that should be able to find something to do in our spare time.

Fierystreak: (Looks up at Lugia) Wait a minute! Did you say we are ALL a bunch of intelligent life?

Lugia: (Nods) Yeah, so your point is…?

Fierystreak: (Shakes head) There's something seriously wrong with that sentence.

Culbo: (Rubs hands together) Come on, get going 'cause I have a frying pan with your name on it.

Fierystreak: (Blinks and then looks at Culbo's frying pan, expecting to see a name on it) Really? Where?

Culbo: (Sighs and drags her to a particular direction) Come on, let's just get moving.

Fierystreak: (While being dragged) this is such a drag.

Culbo: (Stops pulling Fiery and glances down at her) that was a stupid joke.

Fierystreak: (Stands up and brushes herself off) I like to hear you make a better one.

Culbo: I don't need to. I have the da-da-da! (Holds up frying pan) The Evil Frying Pan of Doom or simply TEFPD! (Waves it around)

Fierystreak: (Blinks) Um…is it the Frying Pan that's the doom or the person holding it?

Culbo: (Swings TEFPD towards Fiery in a fast swift motion) Shut up or I'll let you have it with the flat side.

Fierystreak: (Shrugs) not that it would matter.

Moon Girl: (Excitedly) Come on we got a show to go don't you know?

UberDragonite: (Blinks in confusion) we do?

Moon Girl: (Shakes head) Actually I had this sudden urge for rhyming, but I guess it wasn't the right timing.

Blissey: It sure wasn't.

Lccorp2: Come on let's move it before we block traffic or something.

Raikou: Ok I'm confused. I thought there were no traffic on the beach.

Fierystreak: (Shakes head) No there isn't. It was just a stupid sentence Lc just had to say.

Raikou: It is? (Pauses) It is. (Shrugs and then runs to catch up with the others)

(Five minutes later the gang makes it to the beach. There aren't a lot of people here, which happens to be a good thing if you have Legendaries hanging around you.)

Mew: (Zooming around in fast speed) The beach! The beach! I love the beach!

Mewtwo: (Looks up at her in surprise) How do you know? You've never been to the beach.

Mew: Oh, yeah. (Glares at Fiery) Bad Anthro.

Fierystreak: (Defensively) Hey, it wasn't my fault. I never knew what a beach was until just a few minutes ago.

Everyone except Fiery: O.o

Fierystreak: Or maybe I did. I can't remember.

Entei: (Shakes head) Well, anyway let's just hit the beach.

Suicune: (Looks at the sand) The sand isn't hard is it?

Raikou: Um…no.

Suicune: Good. (Hits the sand with both front paws)

Everyone, except Suicune: O.o

Zapdos: Anyway, we better find a spot before it's all taken.

Moltres: Why do we have to go in the beach? I HATE the beach! All that water and stuff.

Entei and Ho-Oh: (Nod in agreement)

Suicune: (Dives into the water) Then stay away from the water, ya losers! (Cackles)

(They group find a spot to relax in, but there seems to be a single girl not too far away from them. She notices them and walks over to say something to them.)

Mewtwo: (Notices the girl) Uh-oh, someone's coming.

(The girl had brown hair just past her shoulders and sapphire eyes. On her forehead was a red gem. No wait! It was gold! Not it's black! Oh, for Christ's sake! It's an ever-changing gem! Let's just leave it at that! There was a fine coat of tan fur that was impossible to see with the naked eyes and wouldn't have been noticed if this person was actually touched. She wore a red, one sleeved top made from ripping apart a red sweater that exposes a few inches of her stomach. She also wore a pair of jeans shorts that looked like as if it had been ripped and a pair of white sneakers. Around her head was what appeared to be a red band made up from a torn bottom of a T-shirt.)

Culbo: I wonder what she wants?

UberDragonite: Only one way to find out. Let's just hear what she has to say.

Girl: (Casually) Hello.

Fierystreak, Culbo, UberDragonite, Moon Girl and Lccorp2: Hi!

Girl: I'm Brianna or just Bri for short.

(The others introduce themselves)

Brianna: (Trying to look for the right words) So, do you guys usually hang out with Legendaries?

Moon Girl: Well, I'm new here.

Fierystreak: They belong to me. I caught them a few months ago.

Lugia: Yeah, and I regretted that day.

Fierystreak: Oh, hush!

Brianna: I see. (Stares Fiery up and down) So, you're a…?

Fierystreak: Esmegia Hybrid. (Gets a confused look) Don't ask.

Brianna: Um…right. Er…mind if I hang out for a while.

Zapdos: Any particular reason?

Brianna: Yeah, you lot look like a bunch of strange people to hang around and seeing that I'm strange myself I was thinking-

Blissey: You'd join us?

Brianna: Yeah, that's right.

Lugia: (Turns eagerly to Fierystreak) We can't keep adding in new people to this rather weird group. It might be too dangerous.

Brianna: Well, actually you see I'm strange 'cause I'm a Mondran. My DNA was tampered by Team Rocket, which means that I have all abilities and traits of ALL Pokémon. So, basically I have the capability of frying you to a crisp chip with an electrical attack.

Lugia: (Gulps) Ok, you're in. (Turns to the others) She's in, right?

(The rest nod mutely)

Brianna: (Smiles pleasantly) Good. So, what kind of freaky abilities do you lot have? (Glances at Fiery) You need to tell me what kind you have.

Fierystreak: (Turns away mutely)

Blissey: Well, actually UberDragonite and I are normal as far as we can tell. We don't seem to have any abilities whatsoever. We're just Fiery's friend, that's all.

Fierystreak: Yeah, they wanted to join and I said yes before I knew this was gonna turn into a Freak Group, so…

Brianna: I see. (Turns to Culbo and Lccorp2) And what about you two? I already know that Moon Girl is an Umbreon Hybrid.

Lccorp2: I'm a Were-Umbreon as a matter of fact.

Brianna: You mean that deadly killer one people are on the lookout for?

Lccorp2: Yeah.

Culbo: And I'm a Were-Raichu. A beautiful Holy one in the day and a vicious Devil one in the night.

Brianna: (Truthfully) Sounds interesting. I'm sure we'll make a fine group.

Fierystreak: (Pokes tongue out) Bah! This is supposed to be the Legendaries chance to shine not ability-capable beings.

Culbo: Aw! Come on, Fiery. Cheer up! I believe that we may have a good friendship going on in the future. And if we do end up not becoming really great friends then well, maybe being murderously attacked won't be so bad after all.

Fierystreak: Thanks, that makes me feel so much better. --'

Culbo: No problem. Always glad to help.

Fierystreak: Gah! --'

Mew: (Rubs paws together) Well, now that we've gotten the introduction over with let's HIT THE BEACH!

Suicune: Aw, but my paws hurt from hitting it before.

Brianna: EXCUSE ME?

Fierystreak: (Shakes head) Trust me, ya don't wanna know. (Thinks) And I wish I never did. Phew! Training a dumb Suicune is a tough job.

Suicune: Yeah, that Suicune must be very difficult to train if you're complaining about him.

Fierystreak: (Slaps hand to forehead) Oh, boy! --'

Mew: So, are we going swimming or not?

Culbo: Yep, we're going swimming. Well, those of us who can swim of course.

Lugia: (Clicks tongue impatiently) So, what exactly are we waiting for?

Culbo: Good question. (Sits down to ponder)

Fierystreak: (Pulls her up) Oh, for Christ sake Let's just hit…no cross that. Let's just go for a swim or something.

Culbo: (Perks up at the word 'hit') I thought you'd never ask.

Fierystreak: What? I didn't even ask any- (Gets whacked on the head by a frying pain and falls twitching to the ground) Hate…it…when…you…do…that.

Culbo: (Smiles brightly) Hehehehehe!

Brianna: Does this always happen?

UberDragonite: Well, yeah. Considering that we haven't been together for a long time.

Brianna: (Looks down at the twitching Fiery on the ground) Er…I see.

Ho-Oh: But it is still pretty much an everyday thing.

Moltres: Unless Culbo still has the effects of the chocolate cupcake of weirdness. (Shivers at the memory)

Brianna: (Totally Confused) Excuse me?

Mewtwo: Never mind. Trust me, you don't wanna know.

Brianna: I'll take your world for it. So, what do you guys usually do?

Lugia: Well, if Fiery was in top condition or any condition besides on the floor she'd be causing pain to me right about now.

Brianna: She doesn't seem the cruel type to me. More like the bizarre type.

Fierystreak: (Gets up with a grown) I heard that! Besides Blissey, UberDragonite and the Pokémon we are ALL freaks!

Moon Girl: Oh, I wouldn't think of it has 'freak'. More like Unique or just a different species altogether.

Raikou: (Dances) Happy days, she's not rhyming anymore!

Everyone, except for Raikou: O.o

Raikou: (Stops dancing) What?

UberDragonite: (Shakes his head) Never mind. (Fiery makes a choking noise) What's up with you?

Fierystreak: Hate those two words together. (Shivers)

Blissey: (Smirks) I think I can see why.

Celebi: (Takes deep breath) Sooooooooooooooooo, what's next.

Articuno: Well, we haven't hit the beach yet.

Suicune: (Wailing) But I've already hit it twice! Why do I have to do it again?

Culbo: Er…Suicune, it's a figure of speech.

Suicune: Really? So, Speech has a sandy figure and is yellowish? (Dances around) Look at my figure. So, much more pretty.

Fierystreak: (Steps back away from the water dog) Suicune, even for you that's just scary.

Suicune: (Still dancing happily) Thanks!

Fierystreak: Pah! --'

Briana: You lot sure are a crazy grup. Come on, let's hit the water.

Suicune: But my paws will go through!

Everyone, but Suicune: Oh, shut up!

(The group heads off to the water for a quick swim. Exect for Moltres, Ho-Oh and Entei of course)

Author's Notes: Phew! Despite taking ages for this chapter to appear it is not however the last chapter. I was just simply busy and should be back on track with this humour fic. Sadly, this is probably not as good as Kage's Pokémon Author Humour Fic, but it's the only main humour fic I have left and I wish Kage's fic wasn't deleted in the first place.

Oh, before I leave I need your help with one thing. I'm wondering which fic to update next, so I'm gonna put a list down here and all you have to do is choose which one I should update next.

1.Change In A Heartbeat

2.The Anthro Gang

3.The Anthro Gang: Humour Version

4.The Eeveelution Gang

5.Strange Happenings (New series)

6.Pokéquest: Kanto (New Series)

7.Pokéanthromorphs (New Series)

Please only pick one and leave it at your review box, but also don't forget to leave in an actual review of this chapter.

Fierystreak


End file.
